La leyenda de Zelda: El libro del destino
by Nachovilla
Summary: Tras encerrar a Ganondorf en el Reino Sagrado, Link regresa al pasado y continúa normalmente con su vida. Rebeliones, extrañas ocurrencias y rumores hacen que Hyrule vuelva a ser lo que para todos, nunca fue: un lugar peligroso como ninguno. Propuesta seria basada en hechos posteriores al fin de Ocarina of Time. Se agradecen reviews.
1. Hyrule

EDITADO: Me veo obligado a poner líneas separatorias, ya que Fanfiction no me permite usar el espaciado que uso yo. Si quieren el formato original, me lo pueden pedir internamente. Si lo encuentran tedioso, pueden ajustar el formato de Fanfiction para leerlo casi tal como lo escribí: texto Times New Roman, margen "1/2", interlineado a gusto de ustedes, y para darles una referencia del tamaño: la segunda línea de lo que viene a continuación ("tienen mi biografía [...]" hasta el punto) queda calada perfectamente en el margen.

Un poco sobre el autor…

Tienen mi biografía en mi perfil, por si quieren leerla (aunque no difiere en mucho de este prólogo). De lo que les hablaré ahora es de mis gustos en cuanto a historias. Fanfics. Depende de ustedes si lo leen o no; sobre la historia no tiene ninguna influencia.

Desde alrededor de los doce años escribo historias, viendo a mi hermana hacer lo mismo para esta misma página. Era un niño y, claro, escribía como tal. No me refiero a la ortografía ni gramática; me atrevo a alardear que desde pequeño tenía muy buena calidad de escritura. A lo que me refería era a que escribía cosas infantiles, 'divertidas' para mí como niño, que me gustaban, pero eran ideas que iba descartando a medida que iba creciendo.

Siempre mi fuente de inspiración fue _Zelda_, el –creo- primer videojuego que probé cuando era muy pequeño. Jugaba _A Link to the Past_ y _Ocarina of Time_, y realmente me marcaron. Por supuesto que jugué muchos más siendo pequeño; el primer juego que recibí como regalo fue _Majora's Mask_, y aún lo conservo. Cómo no, es un cartucho dorado, y lo conservo con mucho cariño (o bien, le tengo cariño, porque los cartuchos son resistentes y lo tengo sin cuidado, guardado; pero ahí está).

Siguiendo el tema, empecé a escribir historias sobre _Zelda_ desde alrededor de los doce, recuerdo aún mi primer título, _"La decisión de los Gigantes"_ (clara referencia a _Majora's Mask_). Era una historia con su fondo diseñado desde el principio, muy fantástica y cómica. Dejó de gustarme ese estilo a los pocos años. Empezó a gustarme más lo serio, sin embargo aún había un dejo de comicidad en mis historias. En esa época reescribí _"La decisión de los Gigantes" _(la cual, no lo mencioné antes, nunca terminé), pero sufrió el mismo destino que su versión precedente, ya que una vez más mis gustos cambiaron hasta lo que son ahora.

Hablaré, mientras tanto, de mi forma de escribir. Ya tienen una idea con lo que han leído de este prólogo. Antes no era así; antes era informal, poco claro, desordenado, y usaba expresiones y otras cosas que ahora ya no uso. Actualmente me gusta lo contrario: la formalidad, claridad, el orden, y por la formalidad ya mencionada ya no me gusta el uso de expresiones extrañas, notas del autor o dibujos. Dejó de gustarme, también, el uso de separaciones que indiquen lo que está ocurriendo, como lo es cuando algunos autores indican que lo que uno está por leer es un flashback; este tipo de acotaciones no son de mi gusto por mi criterio de la formalidad. Sobre ésta última, tengo una buena razón para tener tanto gusto por ella, y es que siento que en caso de perderla, la historia pierde su seriedad.

¿Para qué necesito seriedad? (Y con esto trataré de terminar, para no aburrirlos) Simple: mi gusto actual es por, valga la redundancia, lo serio, lo oscuro, lo triste, pues –opinión propia- suelen ser las historias que más atrapan. Eso es lo que quiero que logre la historia que están por leer: que consiga atrapar al lector, que quieran seguir leyendo, y ser cómplices de la historia, querer poner su grano de arena y ver si coincide con lo que realmente escribí.

Por último, unos últimos detalles. Sobre mí: no me considero bueno describiendo. Puede ser que, durante el desarrollo de la historia, vaya mejorando esta descripción, pero actualmente es aún básica. Sobre la historia: está ubicada, principalmente, tras los hechos ocurridos en _Ocarina of Time._ Espero que la disfruten, tanto como yo elaborándola.

**La leyenda de Zelda  
El libro del destino**

_Hyrule_

La brisa lo despertó de su meditación. Hace mucho no se ponía melancólico, pero no lo pudo evitar en esta ocasión. Se acercaba el fin de la temporada, y llegarían los reclutas a demostrar sus habilidades para ser evaluados y poder entrar a la guardia de Hyrule. Debía estar bien presentado para la ocasión, para imponer respeto sobre los reclutas. Debían saber con quién estaban tratando.  
El sonido del herrero haciendo ajustes sobre la nueva armadura que hacía en base a la antigua, martillando, limando, hizo que se pusiera melancólico. Recordaba la primera vez que llegó a ese mismo lugar a hacer su primera armadura, tal como dentro de unos meses harían los novatos.

Había pasado junto a él otro soldado. Lo conocía de hace mucho. 'De ahí la brisa' pensó.

-Pues, ¿qué tal? – dijo el soldado, observando lo que el herrero estaba logrando – tal como la anterior, solo que, claro, es nueva. ¿Qué te parece?

-La verdad no le estaba prestando atención, Hyer… – respondió. Y quedó pasmado al ver que la nueva armadura era idéntica a la antigua cuando la hizo por primera vez.

Hyer lo miró y esperó un momento.

-¿Gloich? ¿Estás ahí? – le preguntó.

-¡Oh, lo siento! Es que… me impresionó el parecido a la primera vez que lo hice. Es… hermoso.

Hyer sonrió. Rara vez veía impresionado a su amigo, por lo que sabía que su armadura debía significar mucho para él. Suponía que había algún valor sentimental.

-¿Qué la hace especial, Gloich?

Él lo miró. Hyer entendió de inmediato. Gloich vió cómo aquella armadura se hacía por primera vez, pensando que era para otra persona, y resultó ser un regalo de parte de alguien muy especial para él, a quien perdió repentinamente.

-Refresca mi memoria; ¿cuándo es la llegada de los reclutas?

-En dos días más – respondió Gloich, algo desanimado al pensar en esa persona especial.

-Pues estamos justo a tiempo – pensó en voz alta Hyer, y miró su armadura –. En mi caso creo que no necesitaré arreglarla; poco uso ha tenido.

-La mía, en cambio, fue rayada injustamente por una criatura que hoy ya no respira. Cuando lo hizo me enfurecí; sentí la necesidad de quitarle la vida. Esta armadura significa mucho para mí y lo sabes.

-No te juzgo, en tu caso habría hecho lo mismo.

-Señores – interrumpió el herrero – la armadura tendrá que esperar hasta mañana para ser entregada, pues me faltan materiales para poder decorarla tal como la anterior.

-En ese caso volveré mañana – dijo Gloich –. No la decore hasta entonces, quiero ver si le podemos dar unos retoques.

Gloich dejó unas cuantas rupias en el mostrador, y se retiró, subiendo a su caballo. Hyer hizo lo mismo, y echaron a andar.

Descendían por un camino de tierra al costado de una pequeña montaña, mientras veían frente a ellos la majestuosidad de la gran Montaña de la Muerte. En poco tiempo llegarían a Kakariko, a tiempo para merendar y luego llegar al castillo antes de que elevaran el puente.

-No recuerdo la última vez que nos tuvimos que enfrentar a algún enemigo de peso – comentó Hyer, pensativo.

-Mientras siga así yo seguiré feliz. Se pierde mucha gente en batallas. Gente valiosa.

-Tienes razón. Pero personas como yo, que – tú me conoces – no se fijan tanto en esos detalles, se aburren sin batallas de vez en cuando.

-Necesitas el miedo en tu sangre.

-Miedo de morir, sí. Otra persona me había dicho que entrene con alguien de mi talla, pero no basta con eso. Sé que no nos podemos hacer daño.

-Ya llegará el momento. De eso podemos estar seguros. Ahora que somos jóvenes, o una vez que seamos viejos. Espero que en el segundo caso, después de todo habremos disfrutado de nuestras vidas, y unos años más o unos menos no harán gran diferencia.

Empezaron a ver los tejados de Kakariko. El sol ya estaba bajando y empezaba a hacer frío, por lo que ya estaban encendidas las chimeneas. Reinaba la tranquilidad en el pueblo. Hyer rió.

-Pareceremos forasteros; no hay ni un alma en el pueblo – dijo riendo.

-Pues yo me siento en casa – le contestó Gloich.

-No lo decía tanto por eso, Gloich. En ese caso, yo también me siento cómodo en Kakariko; hubo un tiempo en el que tuve que venir mucho a este lugar. Te mencioné que parecemos forasteros porque, como tú sabes, ha habido rebeliones. Espero que no nos vean con ojos extrañados.

-Bueno, nos vieron subir la montaña, y ahora nos verán bajar. Relájate, bastarán unas cuantas palabras y se podrán dar cuenta de que somos leales al reino. Y si no, bueno, les mostramos nuestras armaduras.

Suspiró.

-Te preocupas por detalles menores, Hyer. Los detalles mayores, como los que hablábamos antes, pareces ignorarlos. Sólo relájate. Estamos en casa.

El camino se unió al que subía por la Montaña de la Muerte. Giraron y siguieron descendiendo hacia Kakariko. Pronto un soldado los detuvo, a la entrada de Kakariko. El portón estaba cerrado.

-¿Cuáles son sus asuntos en Kakariko? – inició poco cálidamente la conversación el soldado.

Tenía buenos motivos; después de todo, ambos estaban encapuchados, no se distinguían sus armaduras ni tampoco llevaban armaduras sus caballos.

-Pues, fuimos hace poco al herrero en el Monte Sereno. Ahora planeamos merendar aquí en Kakariko antes de que termine de bajar el sol, para partir antes de la puesta hacia el castillo – le explicó Gloich – ¿Desea merendar con nosotros, acaso?

-Guarde sus chistes para otra ocasión – dijo enfadado el soldado – ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

Gloich rió, seguido por Hyer.

-¿Quieres que me quite la capucha, muchacho? – le preguntó Gloich.

-De inmediato.

-Haces muy bien tu trabajo. ¿Bajo cargo de quién te encuentras, soldado?

El soldado dudó un poco en responder.

-Me encuentro bajo el mandato del Cabo Mayor Cahlen. Ahora, por favor, quítese la capucha lentamente – ordenó el soldado, sosteniendo fuertemente su lanza.

-Pues, le diré al Cabo Mayor Cahlen… – dijo mientras bajaba su capucha –…que tiene un soldado haciendo muy bien su trabajo, y que debe considerar un ascenso. O quizás dos, quién sabe.

El soldado pudo ver cómo de la capucha salían unos ojos castaños, feroces y determinados; una melena negra y mechoneada, que le llegaba hasta el cuello; una nariz recta y delgada, poco levantada en su extremo inferior; y una cicatriz no tan grande en su frente, sobre su ceja izquierda pero desplazada hacia su oreja. Quedó atónito.

-¡Te... Teniente General Gloich! – dijo sorprendido y asustado el soldado – ¡Disculpe mi imprudencia; no sabía que era usted!

-Exacto. No lo sabías. Y no confiaste en mis meras palabras, lo cual está muy bien. Ya verás que hablaré con él.

-Es un honor verlo en persona.

-Es un orgullo ver que los soldados cumplen con su labor.

Gloich echó a andar y se detuvo inmediatamente.

-¡Pero claro! Olvidaba preguntarte quién eres.

-¡Señor! – exclamó el soldado e hizo su presentación a Gloich – ¡Soldado Kiltly a sus órdenes, señor!

-Soldado… – murmuraba Gloich, mientras echaba a andar –…tal vez Soldado de Primera… o Cabo…

Hyer lo siguió de cerca y se puso a su lado.

-Debo admitir que nunca me han reconocido tan rápidamente. Eres famoso, Gloich. Me causa cierta envidia, siendo que tenemos el mismo rango. Pero, ¿sabes? Lo prefiero así. Prefiero pasar desapercibido. Ser tan famoso te hace un blanco fácil.

-No es que quiera ser famoso. De alguna manera se expandió mi historia por todos lados. Desde ahí se empezó a hablar de mí, y se pueden ver retratos de mí en las oficinas del ejército en cada pueblo, bajo la del General del Ejército, y entre la tuya y la de Marcus. No me agrada, pero supongo que es lo que debo asumir por tener este rango después de tantas cosas.

Bajaron las escaleras de Kakariko con sus caballos, y luego subieron otras para detenerse frente al pozo.

-¿Te interesa aún ser General del Ejército? – preguntó Hyer.

-Desearía que no me hiciera tan reconocible. Fuera de eso, sí, aún me interesa – le respondió Gloich, con voz algo angustiada.

-En ese caso – le dijo Hyer, mirándolo – yo te ayudaré a ascender, amigo mío. Es más fácil que ascienda alguien reconocido. Y luego tú me ayudarás a ascender.

-Colegas en el rango – rió Gloich.

-Y luego te ayudaré a llegar a la cima.

Gloich lo miró.

-Gracias, amigo.

Sus caballos quedaron paralelos, y se abrazaron sobre ellos, como viejos amigos que eran.

-¿Te parece si entramos? – le preguntó Hyer – No creo que quieras merendar en el castillo.

-Claro que no – respondió Gloich riendo.

* * *

Se inclinó y empezó a encender la chimenea. Sus cabellos rubios comenzaron a brillar a la luz del fuego, haciendo que parecieran aún más unas hebras de oro que adornaban su rostro. Un destello rojo parpadeaba por delante de sus guantes; un fuego mágico que en este momento usaba para encender los leños que había colocado. Se dirigió a cerrar la ventana, que permitía la entrada del frío del otoño. Alcanzó a ver los árboles por fuera, los que provocaban una sensación triste pero agradable con sus colores rojizos y la caída de sus hojas. Caminar bajo ellos le recordaba al bosque…

Quitó rápidamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza. El fuego aún no se encendía, por lo que, con algo de agresividad, lanzó desde donde estaba una pequeña bola de fuego que chocó contra los leños, formando una danza de llamas que maravilló momentáneamente sus ojos. Se dirigió al espejo y buscó en él su propia mirada: pudo ver unos ojos tristes, que miraban desesperanzadamente hacia el futuro. Y lo entendía; después de todo, la situación en la que estaba no era la que quería. O, en realidad, no era como la quería.

Sentía que Hyrule seguía tranquilo; en sus casi dieciséis años no había habido ningún problema, nada que pudiera atemorizar a persona alguna. Eso era lo que la gente creía. Pero ella sabía que había más, que había ocurrido algo. Lo sentía. Pero, ¿quién le iba a creer? Ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de mencionarlo; su rol de princesa no se lo permitía. ¿Qué pensaría todo el mundo de ella? Debía parecer cuerda, madura, o creerían que seguía siendo una niña que vivía en un mundo imaginario e infantil, donde todo era perfecto. Estos pensamientos la torturaban: el sentir que había vivido algo que, en el fondo, todos vivieron, sin embargo logró evitar que ocurriera. Sabía, por otro lado, de otras personas que lo habrían vivido con ella muy cercanamente, y que podrían recordarlo, pero no se atrevía a preguntarles. La mera posibilidad de que dudaran de su cordura la aterraba. Tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante – dijo Zelda.

Entró una mujer. No podía ser más oportuna: recién estaba pensando en ella.

-¿Impa? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó.

-Princesa – dijo Impa, haciendo una reverencia – vine porque tenía un tiempo libre y quería dedicárselo a usted.

¿Qué era esa excusa? Ella jamás decía eso.

-Anda, Impa. Dime, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

Impa se mantenía seria. Miró hacia el atardecer. Zelda logró notar un dejo de preocupación en su mirada.

Algo andaba mal.

* * *

Oyó el chillido del pequeño animal. Se acercó a él y vio su lanza atravesando en diagonal gran parte de su cuerpo.

-Perdóname – le pidió.

Sacó su cuchillo y le cortó el cuello. Quería, como siempre, que fuera una muerte corta y poco dolorosa, en lo posible. No siempre resultaba.

Lo tomó y lo colgó de su costal. Ya contaba cuatro pares de patas colgando de él, contando el que acababa de cazar. Era suficiente, y estaba poniéndose oscuro. Debía encender pronto una fogata, para poder preparar su sopa.

Evaluaba la posibilidad de volver a su pequeño campamento. Considerando la luz que entraba a través de los huecos que dejaban los árboles, y la distancia a la que se encontraba de su campamento, decidió echar a correr, pues creía poder alcanzar antes de que se ocultara el sol. Tomó su lanza, sujetó bien los conejos que colgaban de su costal, y empezó a correr. Creía recordar el camino que tomó, e intentó guiarse por sus recuerdos. Derecho, a la derecha, derecho, bajar hacia el río; no tomar el puente. Derecho, derecho… ¿A la izquierda o derecho nuevamente? Tomó el camino de la izquierda. Estaba en lo correcto, sin embargo siguió derecho en el siguiente cruce. Se empezó a sentir perdido. Creyó oír una risa. Entonces recordó el camino, y se devolvió. Vio un destello, y giró a su izquierda. Continuó hasta su campamento.

Tras una larga caminata, llegó al lugar donde se había instalado. Sin embargo, notó algo extraño. Sus cosas estaban fuera de su lugar. Sospechó inmediatamente, y se intentó esconder tras unos arbustos. Con mucha dificultad, fue rodeando el lugar. Había elegido un llano dentro del bosque, donde pudo erguir con facilidad su tienda, y preparar una fogata sin el peligro de quemar algo; en el fondo, gracias a eso, podría rodear el campamento a través de los árboles y arbustos, y ver si había algo que podría poner su vida en peligro. No tardó en darse cuenta de que eso también podría servir en su contra; su corta edad y poca experiencia le jugaron en contra. Se halló atónito, y no sabía qué hacer a continuación.

Se ocultó e intentó escuchar, por si había algo dentro de su tienda ocultándose de él a su vez. Luego pensó que, por este último motivo, quien estuviera adentro evitaría hacer ruido, por lo que empezó a acercarse agachado. Preparó su lanza y observó el sol. Los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban el llano, tiñéndolo de un color naranja, y trasparentando un poco su tienda, resaltando su forma circular y su techo en punta. Sabiendo que si se iba por donde iluminaba el sol su sombra podría delatarlo, recorrió la tienda por el otro lado, acercándose lentamente hacia la entrada. Entró rápidamente.

Sorprendido, se encontró con que no había nadie adentro, mas sus pertenencias estaban esparcidas por todos lados. Quien sea que haya causado eso ya se había ido.

Más grande que el fastidio de tener que ordenar todo el caos que se había formado, era su preocupación por saber qué era lo que buscaba quien lo hubiera hecho. Había dejado de robar hace mucho, por lo que dudaba que le quedara algo por devolver a alguien. Aún si lo hiciese, ¿de qué manera habrían encontrado su tienda? Echó un vistazo al lugar, reconociendo sus cosas, tratando de ver qué sería lo que le habían robado. Mantenía la calma sobre todo, pues pensaba que no sería justo que se enfadara por algo que él mismo hacía antiguamente.

Salió de la tienda, mirando el suelo. Notó que el pasto estaba más pisado que lo normal en la entrada de su tienda: supuso que se trataba de las huellas de quien había esparcido sus cosas en la tienda y no que fueran sus propias pisadas. Necesitaba encender la fogata o no tendría nada que lo iluminara durante la noche. Sacó un poco de ramas de la pila que había formado y las echó sobre el hueco que formaban las piedras de la fogata. Se había distraído con las pisadas que salían de su tienda, y olvidó quitar las cenizas, por lo que quitó las ramas de encima y se dispuso a sacar las primeras. Mientras ponía las ramas y les echaba un poco de aceite encima, sintió un ruido. Miró a todos lados, pero no lograba ver nada, por lo que se apresuró. Hizo chocar una piedra normal con una piedra volcánica; un tipo de piedra que chispeaba con facilidad. Las chispas ardían con fuerza y reaccionaron con el aceite, encendiendo la fogata rápidamente. Sintió otro ruido, muy cerca de él. No tuvo la oportunidad de esquivar el golpe.

* * *

-Link – lo despertaron.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de aquella niña Kokiri de cabellos color esmeralda. Ella, desde arriba, le daba una mirada risueña, como riéndose de algo.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – le preguntó Link.

-¿Cómo que qué ocurrió? Aparentemente te quedaste dormido nuevamente.

-¿Dormido? ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?

Saria se puso algo nerviosa. Pensó que el golpe había sido suave. Repentinamente mostró una cara de enfado.

-¡Fue culpa tuya por ponerte ahí! ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que estaría tu cabeza justo ahí? – le dijo Saria, sin asumir su culpa.

-¿De qué rayos hablas, Saria?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Link no entendía lo que ocurría, por lo que usó esto a favor suyo.

-Bueno, yo… – dijo con voz pensativa, poniendo su cara perpleja – quería decir que quizás te cayó algo en la cabeza mientras dormías.

-Saria, no sabes mentir. ¿Me golpeaste tú?

-¡Ay, vamos Link! ¿Por qué haría yo eso?

La mirada de Link la intimidó. Desde que era tan pequeño como ella, esa mirada solía significar algo malo.

-Ya, ya, bueno – dijo Saria -. Estaba caminando por el bosque, como sabes que hago todos los días, y de repente golpeé algo con mi pie. Cuando me detuve a ver qué era, resultó ser tu cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a saber que eras tú? Además te tuve que despertar; no te movías y me preocupé.

-Serás torpe, ¿no? – le dijo Link, jugando.

Mientras Saria expresaba su enfado, Link se levantó. Superaba el tamaño de Saria por lo menos por una cabeza. Las cosas que antes le daban risa ahora ya no eran tan graciosas, mientras que ella no había cambiado. El sentía que había dejado de ser un niño. Había entrado en la adolescencia, mientras que Saria parecía mantenerse en la infancia. Ya había vivido eso antes, solo que era mayor en ese entonces. Sus sentimientos, además, eran mucho más fuertes ahora; estaba en "aquella época".

-Saria – la interrumpió.

Ella lo quedó mirando, algo pasmada por la interrupción.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó ella.

Link tardó en responder:

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que he cambiado?

-Claro, – le respondió Saria – es inevitable darse cuenta.

-Saria, no solo he cambiado físicamente. Mi actitud, mi personalidad, mis gustos e intereses, todo ha cambiado.

-¿Te afectó mucho el golpe? – le preguntó ella, riendo.

-Es en serio. Yo… tengo miedo de una cosa, Saria.

Ella se asustó. ¿Acaso Link tenía sentimientos por ella? Ella creía que para la gente como Link, los Hylian, era normal eso; sin embargo igual le preocupaba. Jamás había sentido algo por nadie. Parecía no estar en su naturaleza. Claro que sentía mucho cariño por las personas, pero no a la manera de los Hylian; lo que hacían ellos hasta le daba asco. Esperó a que Link continuara.

-No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos, Saria. Siento que esto de crecer podría distanciarnos, y, además, puede que esté lejos en ocasiones.

Ella se alivió.

-Link, somos amigos desde pequeños. Creo que nada ni nadie nos separará.

Link la miró a los ojos. Tenía ganas de preguntarle algo. Algo que no se había atrevido a preguntarle hasta ahora, y que temía ella tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle.

Ella lo notó tenso.

-Bueno, Link. Iré al Prado. Quiero ver si está tranquilo el bosque.

Saria se fue sin dejar a Link decir una sola palabra. Ella no tenía idea de lo que Link estaba pensando, pero ya la había preocupado con su anterior pregunta, y no quería otra más. Por lo menos, no en ese día.

Link se quitó el polvo de su túnica. Se preguntaba qué había estado haciendo durmiendo ahí. No fue difícil recordarlo: había ido en la mañana al bosque a hacer precisamente lo que fue a hacer Saria en ese momento. Volvió a mirar al cielo, y notó el sol ocultándose. Se preocupó por Saria: ¿qué estaría planeando? Si intentaba volver después de investigar el bosque sería muy tarde y peligroso, y dudaba que quisiera dormir fuera del Bosque Kokiri, por lo que se dirigió al Prado del Bosque Sagrado.

* * *

Salieron de la casa agradeciendo por la merienda, apresurados por el sol que ya se ocultaba. Gloich insistía en dejarle unas cuantas rupias al dueño del hogar, sin embargo éste no se las aceptaba, diciéndole que los recibiría todos los días si fuese necesario.

Montaron sus caballos, y debido al helado viento que comenzó a correr, se encapucharon, y siguieron con su camino inicial. Hyer seguía pensando en la conversación que tuvieron antes de entrar a la casa.

-Gloich – inició Hyer.

Él sabía de lo que Hyer quería hablar.

-No pensé que te quedarías pensando tanto rato sobre lo que hablamos. ¿Qué te acompleja?

-Deja de ser tan astuto, de primera – le respondió Hyer, riendo -. Estaba pensando si será posible que haya dos Generales del Ejército. Ya sabes lo estrictos que son.

-En estos momentos, claro que no. Pero creo que con el suficiente mérito será posible. Después de todo, con el actual General del Ejército se darán cuenta de que una sola persona en ese rango puede ser peligrosa.

-Pero en ese caso responderán que si una es peligrosa, el posible peligro sería mayor con dos personas.

-Sin embargo, al menos con dos personas las posibilidades se reducen a la mitad de lo que ya son, ¿no? Es decir, ahora las posibilidades son la mitad para ambos lados: el General puede tanto ser peligroso como no serlo. En el caso de que hubieran dos Generales, si bien el peligro sería el doble, las posibilidades son menores: podría uno de ellos ser bueno mientras el otro sería malo, o podrían ser ambos buenos.

-O ambos malos.

-Es complejo, sí. Pero, ¿qué hacemos pensando en dos Generales siendo que ni siquiera uno de nosotros ha tomado el puesto de Reiht?

Cruzaban el puente que unía Kakariko y el Campo de Hyrule.

-Debemos preocuparnos primero de mostrar a todos la corrupción que se esconde detrás de Reiht, para que así tengamos la posibilidad de tomar su cargo – continuó Gloich -. Y como tomarán a uno de los Tenientes Generales para el cargo, nuestras posibilidades son de dos contra uno.

-Marcus – pensó Hyer en voz alta -. Siempre está haciéndole favores a los cargos más altos, por lo que será un problema. Quizás en este momento ya tenga más posibilidades que nosotros.

-Pues en ese caso, nosotros debemos hacer el mérito necesario. Hacer que vean nuestro valor; mostrar que valemos más que los trabajos y favores que hace Marcus.

El sol ya casi se había ocultado, y ellos se encontraban detenidos frente al puente elevadizo. Los guardias habían llegado para elevar el puente, y miraban con curiosidad y sospecha al par de jinetes encapuchados que esperaban al otro lado del mismo. Gloich se quitó la capucha, seguido por Hyer, y empezaron a avanzar por el puente.

-Buenas noches – los saludó Gloich.

-¡Señor! – se presentaron los soldados - ¡A sus órdenes, señor!

-Soldados – continuó – ¿hay alguna noticia?

Un soldado dio un paso adelante y le respondió:

-Señor, hay una noticia preocupante circulando como rumor.

* * *

-Zelda…

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Impa?

Impa titubeó, aun mirando por la ventana.

Miró hacia el suelo, y luego buscó los ojos de su querida Zelda.

-Es tu padre. Está grave.


	2. Sucesos

**La Leyenda de Zelda  
El libro del destino**

_Sucesos_

Abrió sus ojos. Veía borroso y llegó a creer que no había pasado ni un segundo desde que lo golpearon, pues el sol estaba ocultándose. Sus ropas estaban muy húmedas, la fogata estaba apagada y los leños ya estaban consumidos. No era el atardecer; estaba amaneciendo. Quien lo golpeó lo dejó ahí, abandonado.

Sin embargo no entendía. ¿Quién lo había golpeado? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué buscaba?

Miraba sus pertenencias y seguían tan dispersas como antes. Empezó a examinar su cuerpo, revisando si le habían quitado algo; incluso pensó que alguien podría haberse aprovechado de él. Habían llegado hormigas a consumir lo que pudieran de los conejos que había cazado, y algunas moscas merodeaban cerca de ellos, por lo que los tiró lejos. Tenía hambre, pero no soportó la imagen. Sintió que algo le faltaba.

Era su brazalete.

* * *

Lo que estaba viendo la dejó paralizada.

El rey sudaba y su respiración era constantemente agitada. No abría los ojos, no hablaba, ni reaccionaba a cualquier estímulo. Arrugaba su rostro, evidenciando un dolor que podía vagamente soportar. Zelda dio unos pasos, para llegar a tomar la mano de su, aparentemente, moribundo padre, sin embargo, Impa la detuvo.

-Princesa, por favor no lo toque – le pidió.

Zelda, al borde de las lágrimas, le preguntó por qué no lo podía tocar.

-No sabemos de qué se trata la agonía del rey. Hemos evitado que cualquiera toque el cuerpo del rey, temiendo que pudiera quedar en su mismo estado. Pronto, sin embargo, tendremos que hacerlo, para intentar alimentarlo y hacer que beba. En lo personal, princesa, creo que si esto es una enfermedad, nos estamos arriesgando mucho ya con estar en su presencia.

Zelda escuchaba con atención las palabras de Impa. Unas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, temblorosas, producto del temor que le producía la situación.

-Impa, dijiste… "Si es una enfermedad", ¿no? – le preguntó Zelda – ¿Acaso podría no serlo?

-Le seré honesta, princesa. Esto es mi punto de vista completamente personal: me parece poco convincente que una enfermedad que desconocemos nazca del propio rey de Hyrule. El rey no está lo suficientemente expuesto a la gente como para ser contagiado de esto, y, además, los soldados estuvieron patrullando el día de hoy, en la tarde, y no reportaron coincidencias. En otras palabras, princesa, su padre es el único en todo el perímetro del castillo que posee esta supuesta enfermedad.

Las palabras tomaron sentido en la cabeza de Zelda. Rebeliones, el odio injustificado hacia su padre, el inicio de las patrullas… Lo más probable era que su padre se encontrara bajo una maldición. Miró a su padre, y luego recorrió la habitación con su mirada. En ese momento solo había tres criadas, estaba Impa, ella, y su padre. El lecho de su padre era su propia cama, la cual usaba un gran espacio. Al frente de su cama se encontraban las grandes puertas que daban a su habitación. A su izquierda, lo más notorio era un escritorio de un tipo escaso de madera, el cual llevaba encima unas hojas, pergaminos enrollados, plumas y un tintero; junto al escritorio estaba la silla donde se sentaba el rey para escribir, la cual demostraba un trabajo de un experto carpintero. Frente al escritorio había una ventana que dejaba ver el campo de Hyrule con facilidad, producto de la altura. Además, si uno se acercaba lo suficiente, alcanzaba a ver el mercado del castillo; en ese momento, sin embargo, era difícil verlo, producto de la oscuridad de la noche. A la derecha del rey había un gran pórtico, detrás del cual había un pequeño cuarto que servía de vestidor, y cuya entrada podía taparse gracias a unas grandes cortinas rojas. La habitación del rey era lujosa, y estaba decorada por armaduras, grandes cuadros y un piso de alfombra de la mejor calidad. A cada lado de la cama había mesas de noche, lo que le traía recuerdos de su madre a Zelda.

-Si me disculpan, preferiría un rato a solas con Impa y mi padre – dijo Zelda, dirigiéndose a las criadas.

Las criadas se reverenciaron y se retiraron una por una. La última en salir cerró las puertas con delicadeza, no sin antes decirle a su alteza que las llamara cuando las necesitara. Una vez cerradas las puertas, Zelda buscó una de las cómodas sillas que se encontraban en la habitación, y se sentó.

-Impa, me gustaría que te sientes; quiero hablar contigo – le dijo.

Ella se sentó en una silla que se encontraba frente a la que estaba usando Zelda. Esperaba con calma y atención las palabras de Zelda.

-Yo… - inició Zelda – no me esperaba esto. Ni por poco. La verdad es que no me siento en las condiciones adecuadas para poder superar esta situación.

Impa observaba a la joven Zelda compasivamente. El rostro de Zelda mostraba con delicadeza el cambio de edad por el que ella estaba pasando. Había crecido, pero su cuerpo, estando casi en sus catorce años, no parecía gustoso de mostrar los rasgos de una mujer. Zelda estaba entrando en la adolescencia, pero ante sus ojos, en ese cuerpo casi maduro aún lograba ver a la niña a la que siempre había cuidado.

-He estado triste, Impa, y no entiendo por qué. Es una tristeza que siento que no tiene origen. Me miro al espejo y veo una mirada triste, y sin embargo los últimos días no han tenido nada de malo.

Impa rió pasivamente, y le respondió:

-Princesa, creo que eso tiene que ver con su edad. El ánimo cambia, así como las emociones y la forma de pensar. Mientras el cuerpo cambia, la mente aún intenta adaptarse a los cambios del cuerpo, y esto produce cambios en el humor.

Zelda halló un poco de tranquilidad con esas palabras. Creyó, por un momento, que sería una tristeza que no acabaría. Entonces volvió a hablar respecto a su padre:

-Impa, lo de mi padre… ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?

-Nos dimos cuenta de esto un poco después del mediodía. Empezamos a investigar inmediatamente qué era lo que había ocurrido. Después de un rato, pensamos que podía ser una enfermedad, por lo que enviamos soldados al mercado, para que buscaran personas que tuvieran los mismos síntomas que el rey, pero cuando volvieron al cabo de unas horas no reportaron a nadie que tuviera algo parecido. Una vez seguros de estos, me dirigí a buscarla. Pensé que estaría en sus clases de lengua, pero me dijeron que no había ido, por lo que decidí buscarla en su habitación.

Se mantuvo pensativa ante las palabras de Impa. Ocurrió antes del mediodía, pero el lapso de tiempo entre la última vez que vieron al rey en la noche y el mediodía era muy grande.

-Mi padre no recibió visitas en la mañana, ¿o sí? – preguntó Zelda.

-No, princesa. A no ser que sea una persona muy especial, su padre no recibe a nadie en su habitación. Sí sabemos que su padre hizo su clásico paseo por los jardines del castillo durante la mañana. Es lo que más me trae sospechas; dudo que alguien haya podido maldecirlo en esta habitación.

-Sin embargo, suponiendo, primeramente, que lo maldijeron, y que fue en los jardines, ¿cómo pudo llegar hasta acá?

-No todos los hechizos y maldiciones son inmediatos. Algunos pueden causar efectos tardíos sin mucho problema. Además, varios criados dijeron haber visto que mientras el rey regresaba a su habitación, tenía muy mal aspecto y balbuceaba cosas.

-Diosas… - susurró Zelda – No sé si pueda lidiar con esto. Esto probablemente signifique que deba tomar las riendas del reino, ¿no?

Zelda lloraba. Jamás se le había pasado por la mente que algo como eso le pudiera haber ocurrido a su padre, y le alarmaba aún más la facilidad con la que le ocurrió. Aún en lo que ella recordaba de esa otra realidad que fue eliminada, no tuvo que hacerse cargo del reino de Hyrule.

Intentó distraerse pensando en otra cosa. Impa se le acercó un poco y la acarició, mostrándole una sonrisa que la logró calmar un poco. En ese momento recordó algo que había querido preguntarle en varias ocasiones y no se había atrevido. Lo que había estado pensando antes de que le dijera lo de su padre. Se armó de valor y se preparó para hacerle la pregunta.

-Impa.

Impa se alejó un poco de ella para observar bien su cara. Zelda se veía seria y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo una pregunta y quiero que seas honesta. Quizás creas que estoy loca y que soy una niña inmadura con mucha imaginación, pero necesito saberlo.

Impa, cabeza mirando el suelo, esperaba la pregunta de Zelda, sin embargo no la oyó. Miró la cara de Zelda, para encontrar sus ojos abiertos de par en par, clavados en el lecho del rey, por lo que hizo lo mismo. Al igual que Zelda, abrió completamente los ojos y se levantó de su silla, al mirar al rey.

* * *

Empezó a subir las escaleras que lo llevaban hacia donde pensó que estaría Saria: fuera del Templo del Bosque. A medida que subía notaba un cambio que no había visto en aquel tiempo en que era mayor: las plantas estaban empezando a apoderarse del lugar. Raíces y ramas empezaban a salir de entre los peldaños, otras cruzaban la subida de lado a lado, y enredaderas se apoyaban de las ramas que empezaban a invadir la subida para colgar de ellas, complicando el avance hacia el Templo. Agradecía que no hubiera Moblins esperándolo esta vez, mientras avanzaba con dificultad a través de los obstáculos que ahora se encontraban en su camino.

Cuando logró llegar al exterior del Templo, echó un vistazo al lugar. El amplio espacio que solía verse ahora había sido reducido por una gran cantidad de árboles que superaban la altura del propio templo, pero que sin embargo no complicaban el avance a través del prado. Caminando lentamente a través de los árboles, empezó a mirar hacia donde siempre estuvo el tronco donde se sentaba Saria. Seguía intacto, sólo que el pasto empezaba a subir por los costados del mismo. Sin embargo, ella no estaba ahí. Notó que junto al tronco había una escalerilla que se apoyaba en la entrada del Templo, por lo que asumió que había entrado a investigarlo. Recordando los peligros que había en aquel templo, se atemorizó por lo que le podría haber pasado a ella. Rápidamente subió por la escalerilla y entró. A diferencia del exterior, el interior del Templo del Bosque seguía tal como lo recordaba, aunque el aura hostil que emanaba ya no se sentía; así mismo, aunque esperaba que aparecieran enemigos para atacarlo, ninguno se presentó, y tampoco había indicios de combate. Las posibilidades parecían pocas para Link: en el mejor de los casos el Templo ya no estaba invadido por enemigos, lo cual era creíble por la ausencia de enemigos en el exterior. En el peor de los casos, aún había enemigos y pudieron tomar a Saria sin dificultad. Por su propia seguridad, desenvainó su espada de hierro y siguió avanzando.

No alcanzó a entrar cuando la puerta del Templo se abrió. La chica de cabellos color esmeralda salió de él con mucha tranquilidad, y miraba hacia todos lados con mucha atención. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Link estaba frente a ella, se sobresaltó.

-No sabía que vendrías hasta este lugar tan profundo del bosque, Saria.

-¡Link! Lo… - le respondió Saria – Lo lamento, no pensé que fuera malo.

Él empezó a mirar a su alrededor lentamente, observando mucho los detalles.

-Solía ser malo… - susurró Link – ¿No te encontraste con ningún enemigo?

-La verdad no, pero pensé que lo haría. Últimamente había estado escuchando voces que provenían de aquí mientras me sentaba en el tronco del Prado, por lo que he venido a investigar en varias ocasiones, sin embargo no me encuentro con nada. Me preguntaba si eran personas o fantasmas, pero no he podido ver absolutamente a nadie.

-¿Por qué te aventuraste tú sola a este lugar? – le preguntó Link, reprochándola – Me lo hubieras dicho; te podría haber pasado algo.

-Pero, Link… tú sabes cómo me conecto yo con el bosque. Para mí no es fue tan simple como oír las voces y huir para pedir tu ayuda. Necesitaba investigar de inmediato, pensando que podría ser algo malo.

-No hubieras podido hacer nada en el caso de que hubiera sido malo – le respondió, buscando que Saria reflexionara.

A ella no se le había pasado por la cabeza ese gran detalle. Era una niña incapaz de defenderse y mucho menos de atacar a alguien. De todas formas hubiera tenido que acudir por la ayuda de Link, si es que no la capturaban antes de eso.

-Sobre las voces… ¿Qué decían? – le preguntó Link.

-Son extrañas. Dicen cosas, parecen cantar, pero a la vez parecen recitar. Y no entiendo lo que dicen. A veces llego a pensar que es la voz de las almas del bosque. Quizás están pidiendo ayuda.

-¿Ayuda? ¿Por qué necesitarían ayuda?

-No lo sé. No imagino qué es lo que pudieran necesitar. Sin embargo imagino que notaste que la subida al exterior de este templo se está obstaculizando. El bosque se empieza a apoderar de esta entrada.

-Vaya – soltó Link -. No lo había pensado así. ¿No querrá el bosque que te alejes de aquí? Quizás el bosque no quiere que entre nadie. Lo cual – dijo riendo – es justamente lo que estás haciendo.

Saria se sonrojó ante esta posibilidad. Quizás, después de todo, no debió haber entrado al Templo.

-Puede que tengas razón, Link. Mejor dejemos este lugar tranquilo un tiempo.

Salieron del templo y bajaron al exterior del mismo. Ante la oscuridad que la luz de la luna no lograba anular, Link encendió un candil que traía consigo, y empezaron a avanzar de a poco a través de los nuevos obstáculos del bosque. Luego regresaron juntos al Bosque Kokiri.

* * *

-Esto no nos favorece en nada. Ahora, ¿quién tomará las riendas del reino?

-Calma, Hyer. Hay que pensar las cosas con claridad. Esto es un desafío para nosotros, pero no es algo con lo que no podamos lidiar. Todo apunta a que será la Princesa Zelda quien deba tomar la posición del Rey.

-El problema, Gloich, es que esto sólo es un problema más. La princesa sólo tiene trece años; ¡no hay modo de que una niña de trece años pueda hacerse cargo de todo el reino de Hyrule!

-Para eso tiene a Impa a su lado. Sobre administración no te tienes que preocupar; se asegurarán de que Zelda aprenda a manejarlo todo, y siempre tendrá los sabios consejos de Impa, para saber cómo decidir sobre el futuro.

-Sigue siendo una niña. No piensa de la manera que lo hace un adulto.

Hyer estaba nervioso. Los esfuerzos que habían hecho se podían desmoronar con el movimiento de una pieza de Reiht.

-Piénsalo, Gloich. Aún si Zelda fuera capaz de administrar bien el país, Reiht hará lo imposible por conseguir el cargo que ella estará representando. Si Impa es su mayor apoyo, no dudará en quitarla del camino y se acercará a ella, y aún más: si Zelda le resulta un estorbo, también se deshará de ella. Esto no es tan simple como lo imaginas.

Había olvidado a Reiht.

-Tendremos que estar pendientes de la princesa – le respondió Gloich.

Comenzó a recordar todo lo referente a Reiht. General del Ejército, ambicioso, codicioso. Quería poder, riqueza. El clásico símbolo de destrucción, a su parecer. Un formador del caos.

Dos años atrás, el ejército de Hyrule, tras la sugerencia del Rey y bajo la dirección de Reiht, había expandido su influencia a varios poblados que se encontraban en los alrededores de Hyrule. Reiht descubrió que se trataban de poblados sin reino, que se abastecían independientemente, y tenían su propia organización. Ante la promesa de la protección del reino de Hyrule, se ligaron rápidamente y desde todos lados; se crearon caminos conectándolos a Hyrule, y luego comenzaron a serle fieles al rey. Sin embargo, hace poco tiempo, cuando los soldados iban a hacer inspecciones de rutina, los aldeanos empezaron a rebelarse, a atacarlos, e incluso, asesinarlos. Él se dirigió en persona a evaluar la situación, y tras un poco de diálogo logró hablar con los alcaldes de cada aldea. Las razones de su rebelión no diferían mucho: decían que el ejército de Hyrule, bajo el mandato del Rey, atacaba sus aldeas de noche, asesinando hombres sin motivo, robando sus pertenencias, y raptando mujeres jóvenes, quienes regresaban golpeadas y apenas con vida. Mencionaron que habían enviado advertencias al reinado, y, sin embargo, los ataques por parte del ejército continuaron en todas ellas, por lo que nadie que perteneciera a Hyrule podría entrar a sus aldeas. A pesar de esto, Gloich no había escuchado nada sobre estos ataques, por lo que empezó a sospechar sobre la situación. Las aldeas no perdían nada si se desligaban del reino, ni tampoco exigían algo de parte del mismo, por lo que nunca dudó de su veracidad. Al preguntarle qué había ocurrido con los encargados de enviar los mensajes, mencionaban que nunca volvían, por lo que supusieron que habían sido asesinados por orden del rey, y por lo mismo no siguieron enviando más mensajeros.

Todos quienes formasen parte de los Oficiales Generales (esto incluía al Rey, el General del Ejército, los Tenientes Generales, Generales de División y Generales de Brigada) se informarían directamente de todas y cada una de las decisiones del rey, y de la situación actual del reino. Sin embargo estos ataques no habían sido mencionados en ningún momento.

Las acusaciones apuntaban a que el Rey estaba ocultando información a los Oficiales Generales, y estaba tomando decisiones a escondidas. Mas las decisiones que supuestamente estaba tomando el rey carecían de sentido, puesto que él siempre había tomado decisiones excelentes, y administraba de la mejor manera el reino. Negándose a sí mismo de la culpabilidad del rey, Gloich empezó a dudar de la persona encargada de las maniobras del ejército bajo la supervisión del rey: Reiht. Si unía su personalidad con los hechos que estaban ocurriendo, todo calzaba: Reiht había ordenado los ataques contra las aldeas, asesinando hombres para reducir su fuerza de combate, robando sus pertenencias para aumentar su riqueza, y secuestrando mujeres para dejar satisfechos a sus soldados. Por último, las rebeliones y el enfado de las aldeas con el rey provocarían que esta situación saliera a la luz, provocando la desaprobación del pueblo, y finalmente, lo que él deseaba: la destitución del rey y la elección de uno nuevo. Sería en ese momento cuando él esperaba hacerse con el poder total del reino.

A esto se debía la lucha de Gloich y Hyer por llegar alto en el poder: evitar que lo hiciera Reiht. Si las suposiciones de Gloich eran correctas, que Reiht se convirtiera en el siguiente rey solo traería dolor y destrucción a Hyrule.

-¿Crees que debemos advertirle a Impa? – le preguntó Hyer a Gloich.

Éste último se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos. Finalmente, respondió:

-No, aún no.

* * *

Empezó a desesperarse. De todo lo que tenía, lo que menos esperaba que le quitasen era su brazalete. Lo había hecho su madre especialmente para él, y era lo único que le incentivaba a seguir entrenando en el bosque. El no saber por quién fue atacado ni hacia dónde huyó le quitaba aún más la tranquilidad. Rompió en lágrimas y en llanto, cayó de rodillas al suelo y gritó con fuerza, sosteniéndose el pelo con ambas manos. Mientras lloraba comenzó a patear todo lo que tenía cerca de sí, sin importarle si se rompían o no.

Buscó el brazalete en sus recuerdos. Una brillante argolla de oro puro decorada con una de las ametistas más grandes que se podían encontrar en Hyrule, que tenía grabados unos dibujos con los que se entretenía en sus momentos de soledad, y que por dentro tenía grabado con hermosas letras la palabra _Ne'hrild_. Desde pequeño le costó aprender cuál era su nombre, y con este brazalete siempre podría recordarlo: "mi nombre se escribe Ne'hrild, y se pronuncia Neh-rild". Las contadas veces en las que no tenía su brazalete consigo, dudaba de su cordura y de si se llamaba así realmente. En ese momento ya lo estaba dudando, y ante su duda el llanto se intensificó.

¿Por qué le robarían lo único que lo conectaba con su madre? ¿Qué tenía de especial para ellos un brazalete con un significado puramente familiar?

Su mente se llenó de odio contra el desconocido que le robó su brazalete, un odio totalmente incontrolable, y mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar con menos frecuencia, tomó su lanza y afirmó su costal, destruyó su tienda, tomó todas las provisiones que pudo y quemó el resto de sus cosas. Miraba cómo ardía el fuego, comparándolo con el fuego que ardía en su interior. Esperó a que se apagase, y empezó a caminar sin rumbo por el bosque, practicando durante toda su caminata su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Ne'hrild. Trece años. Mi nombre es Ne'hrild. Trece años. Mi nombre es Ne'hrild…

* * *

Su padre había abierto los ojos, mas su rostro tomó una mueca indescriptible para Zelda: ojos abiertos totalmente, y la boca abierta y estirada de lado a lado, como si quisiera gritar, pero sin emitir ruido alguno. Zelda no aguantó más y corrió hacia él, llorando, y tomó su mano. Pensó que le podría ocurrir algo, pero no fue así. Se encontró con la tibia mano de su padre, la cual no reaccionó a su toque. Tocó su cara, acariciándola mientras lloraba y balbuceaba palabras de lástima. Luego apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre, cerró los ojos y siguió llorando en silencio mientras su cabeza seguía el compás que marcaba la respiración del rey.

Impa veía con profunda tristeza esta escena, que le traía recuerdos de la muerte de la reina. Por dentro pedía a las diosas por la mejoría del rey, y tras un momento de pensarlo, golpeó con impotencia la pared, sufriendo por no poder hacer nada al respecto.

-Princesa, no la abandonaré nunca. Si bien tendrá que tomar el cargo del rey mientras se encuentre postrado, yo estaré a su lado para aconsejarla. Haré que le enseñen lo necesario para suplir eficientemente a su padre.

Zelda la miró, lágrimas acariciando su rostro, sonriendo. Su cara juntaba dolor y felicidad al saber que tenía alguien que la apoyara en ese difícil momento.

-Impa, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que estará así?

Con lástima, Impa miró a Zelda y luego al rey. No supo contestar, y negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros. Zelda se armó de valor, suspiró con fuerza y besó la frente de su padre.

-Esto no me va a detener. Si debo reemplazar a mi padre, lo haré dando lo mejor de mí misma.

Impa se acercó a Zelda y la abrazó, sujetándola con el cariño que le tendría una madre a su hija, lo cual calmó rápidamente las penas de Zelda. Se miraron y se sonrieron, y frente al rey empezaron a cantar la canción de cuna de Zelda.

Abrazadas, se quedaron mirando al rey. Zelda aún tenía una pregunta que hacerle a Impa.

-Impa, hay algo que me ha acomplejado por varios años. Algo que me confunde y no sé qué pensar de ello.

Ella la miró con atención, escuchando sus palabras y brindándole confianza de seguir con su pregunta.

-Lo que yo sentí podría haber sido un sueño, sin embargo para mí fue demasiado real. Tengo recuerdos vagos de ciertos sucesos… Recuerdo haber conocido a un chico que venía de los bosques; recuerdo haber visto a un hombre de armadura negra, con cabello y ojos rojos como rubíes, y su mirada penetrante y tenebrosa; recuerdo haber huido de este castillo y haber visto a aquel chico, mirándome sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, y recuerdo haberle lanzado mi ocarina. Y tengo una sensación como si hubiera hecho algo, como si hubiera estado escondiéndome durante años, yendo de un lugar a otro, investigando; a veces siento que una vez ya fui adulta, pero es solo una sensación, porque no tengo recuerdos de ello. Es todo tan real, pero a la vez lo empiezo a meditar y me parece como un sueño infantil.

Impa miró por la ventana. Una luna creciente parecía saludarla desde aquella oscuridad nocturna; justo en la mitad de aquel vidrio.

-Princesa…

Zelda se empezó a agitar. La respuesta que necesitaba estaba por venir; no importaba si le decía sí o no, pues cualquiera de las dos le dejaría la conciencia tranquila. En el fondo, sabría si fue un sueño o fue real.

Impa la miró con seriedad.

-Todo aquello ocurrió.


	3. La otra época

**La leyenda de Zelda  
El libro del destino**

_La otra época_

Zelda estaba alegre. El chico del bosque sí existía. Impa le había recordado su nombre: se llamaba Link. Impa no estaba al tanto de las cosas que planearon Link y Zelda unos años atrás, por lo que lo que más deseaba Zelda en ese momento era volver a encontrarse con él, para descubrir qué era lo que había pasado. Sin embargo desde que el chico se fue, nadie más había sabido de él; algunos decían que 'aquel niño que corría en el mercado, entrando y saliendo del Templo del Tiempo' se había ido al bosque, sin regresar de él.

-Entonces, todo esto quiere decir que aquel hombre de armadura negra también existió – dedujo Zelda -. ¿Realmente tenía malas intenciones?

-Sí, princesa. Estabas en lo correcto. Pero Link logró derrotarlo y los sabios lo encerramos en el Reino Sagrado.

Algo no le calzaba a Zelda.

-Impa, dijiste que Link fue quien volvió de ese futuro, ¿no?

-Así es.

-Entonces es lógico que yo no recuerde nada, pero, ¿por qué tu sí recuerdas?

Impa sonrió.

-Es astuta, princesa. Verá, es algo simple. Nosotros, los Sabios, en cierto modo también volvimos desde el futuro. Nosotros fuimos invocados por el Reino Sagrado a asumir nuestro nuevo rol como los Sabios; éste llamado existió desde el momento en que Link entró al Reino Sagrado. Lo siguiente es una interpretación propia: de la manera en que lo veo yo, nuestros espíritus, más que nuestros cuerpos, fueron quienes emprendieron ese viaje en el que asumiríamos nuestro rol, acompañando al Héroe del Tiempo. Así, cuando nuestro rol fue completado, el mismo viaje de retorno que realizó Link hacia el pasado lo realizamos nosotros, junto con él; pero una vez más, se trata de nuestro espíritu. Es por eso que recordamos todo.

-¿Estás segura que todos recuerdan todo lo ocurrido?

-Creo que es lo más lógico. Si uno de nosotros - yo - tiene todos los recuerdos de los sucesos que ya no son, no veo por qué los demás no. Además, creo que como Sabios debemos estar preparados por si algo nuevo ocurre, o, si nada ocurre, darles conocimiento a nuestros descendientes.

-Como Sabios… – meditó Zelda – Pero, Impa, ¿no era yo una Sabia también?

Impa miró a Zelda, perpleja. Tenía razón: Zelda era la séptima Sabia. Su teoría carecía de todo fundamento si ella no era capaz de recordar lo más mínimo de lo ocurrido.

Zelda, ante la falta de respuesta de Impa, entendió que no era tan simple como creía.

-¿Crees que seas la única Sabia que aún recuerda lo ocurrido en ese futuro?

-Ahora que planteó su caso, princesa, no lo sé. Podría ser lo que usted dice. O podría ser que usted, por alguna razón, perdió los recuerdos de aquellos días. Cualquiera de ambas posibilidades podría ser la correcta.

Ambas quedaron reflexionando acerca de esto, y al no poder sacar conclusiones al respecto, decidieron pensar en otra cosa. Zelda, entusiasmada por lo que le había dicho Impa, había olvidado el estado de su padre. Lágrimas en sus ojos, Zelda se acercó al Rey y le besó la frente, imaginando el dolor al que debía estar sometido.

-Padre, veré qué puedo hacer por ti. Si puedo quitarte de ese estado, aunque deba hacer lo imposible, lo haré. Y si no… creo que solo quedará esperar a que puedas escapar de este mal que así te tiene.

Zelda e Impa se miraron y salieron juntas de la habitación del Rey; Impa ordenó que escoltaran el cuarto y que tuviesen cuidado con la ventana del cuarto: no se lo había dicho a Zelda, pero temía que más que una maldición, hubiera sido un intento fallido de asesinarlo.

* * *

Hyer observaba hacia el patio del cuartel, disfrutando el ambiente mañanero que se sentía en aquel jardín. Desde siempre era un amante de ver los amaneceres reflejados en un jardín, pero el único que replicaba esa sensación en cualquier época del año era el jardín del cuartel. Mientras él en la ventana bebía una taza de leche caliente, Gloich revisaba unos papeles que había repartido sobre una mesa, analizándolos detenidamente. Se trataba de pequeños reportes acerca de la presentación de reclutas que tendría al día siguiente, que indicaban datos como la condición física de los reclutas que se habían postulado, la edad general de ellos, el arma preferencial del grupo, entre otras cosas. Para su gusto, los reclutas estaban más a gusto usando espadas, aunque por experiencia él sabía que el gusto no mandaba finalmente en el arma que usarían como soldados, puesto que muchos descubrían un arma que les atraía más que la original durante su entrenamiento. De pronto, fue sacado de su concentración por Hyer:

-Gloich, ¿qué crees que haya sido lo que provocó que el Rey terminara postrado en el castillo? Es decir, ¿no te parece extraño? – le preguntaba, intrigado – Es el único en todo el sector del castillo, incluyendo el mercado, que tiene esa inusual 'enfermedad'.

-¿Qué es lo que insinúas? – le respondió Gloich, sin quitar la vista de sus papeles.

-Estaba pensando en que quizás esto fue obra de Reiht, ¿no crees?

Gloich lo miró a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido y muy pensativo. Luego de pensarlo un rato, le respondió:

-Sería inútil, en mi opinión. ¿De qué le habrá servido enfermar al Rey? Aparte de evitar que tome decisiones, el Rey sigue vivo y no podrá contar con su puesto.

-Pero, piénsalo, Gloich. Quizás ése es precisamente su plan: pasar desapercibido. Primero, se deshace del Rey sin asesinarlo, para no levantar sospechas. Luego, ¿quién queda a cargo? La joven princesa, inocente, influenciable. Pero ahora es otra persona quien lo estorba: Impa. Quitando a Impa del camino estaría libre para convencer a la princesa de que haga lo que él quiere, e incluso, si la princesa se niega a cooperar con él, basta con deshacerse de ella.

-Ya hablamos eso mismo ayer – le respondió Gloich -. Si tienes algo que agregar, dilo ahora. Parece que viene gente, y por lo mismo habla rápido y bajo.

-¡El punto es que hay que detenerlo ya, Gloich, antes de que continúe con su plan! – le dijo en voz baja y desesperadamente – Reiht es-

-¿Oí mi nombre? – preguntó una voz que venía desde un pasillo.

Alto, de cabello largo y desordenado, muy tonificado, de paso confidente y aspecto altanero, Reiht entró al cuarto en el que estaban Gloich y Hyer. Su expresión solía infundir respeto en los soldados, pero esto no resultaba con ellos dos: al contrario, ambos solían mirarlo y tratarlo como si se encontrasen a la par, manteniendo un mínimo de respeto únicamente para no meterse en problemas, puesto que la personalidad de Reiht era, a veces, explosiva. Él miro a ambos seriamente, con una leve sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Acaso fuiste tú, Hyer, quien mencionó mi nombre? – preguntó Reiht – Soy 'General del Ejército' Reiht para ti, no Reiht a secas. ¿Se entiende?

-Sí, se entiende – le respondió Hyer fríamente.

-Oh, pequeño Hyer – dijo Reiht, riendo –, pensaba que solo los novatos cometían el error de no responder con un 'señor' a sus superiores. Sé que lo que más deseas es tener mi cargo, pero créeme, planeo tenerlo por un buen tiempo más. Es una lástima que me hagas decir una frase tan repetida, pero está bien. Ahora, dilo: 'Sí, señor'.

Hyer, sin demostrar la rabia que le provocaba estar en aquella situación, respondió a regañadientes: "Sí, señor".

Reiht se largó a reír ante aquella respuesta, sin quitar los ojos de la cara de Hyer, y con las manos en su espalda salió de la habitación, sin dejar de reír. Hyer se mantuvo estático hasta que las risas se dejaron de oír en la habitación. Miró a Gloich y éste, que no se había movido de su asiento, le devolvió la mirada. Apenas notó que Hyer iba a abrir la boca, le espetó:

-Ni una palabra más, Hyer. Los oídos en este lugar están atentos a los ruidos. No vayas a hacer uno.

Hyer oprimió su malestar y se mantuvo callado. Entendió que si Reiht sospechaba, las cosas podrían ir aún peor de lo que creían.

-¿Dónde podemos hablar de esto? – le preguntó Hyer.

-Claramente, no aquí. Preferiría que lo conversáramos en Kakariko, sé que allí por lo menos están de nuestra parte. Podría decir que el castillo le pertenece a Reiht, en ese sentido.

Hyer continuó bebiendo su leche, disgustado. Ya no se sentía tan buena.

-¿Has sacado algo útil de los reclutas? – preguntó Hyer, refiriéndose a los papeles que estaba investigando Gloich.

-Sólo unos cuantos detalles, como por ejemplo la total - y lógica - ausencia de reclutas provenientes de las aldeas circundantes a Hyrule… ¡Pero, claro! ¡Hyer, ahora es el momento! Ven aquí, acércate.

Hyer se acercó y empezó a mirar los papeles, esperando encontrarse con algo interesante, sin embargo lo que Gloich quería era hablarle en voz baja.

-Hyer, ahora es la oportunidad de ver cómo se encuentran las aldeas – le susurró.

Él lo quedó mirando, extrañado; sencillamente no entendía de qué estaba hablando.

-¿De qué…?

-¿Cuál era nuestra gran duda, Hyer? – le preguntó, con su rostro iluminado – ¿Quién es realmente quien ordenaba atacar las aldeas? ¿Se trataba del Rey, o…? – no terminó la pregunta, en el extraño caso de que alguien oyera sus susurros.

-Entiendo, y tienes un buen punto – respondió Hyer, también susurrando – pero las tropas podrían moverse solas.

-No, Hyer. Proyéctate a nuestro pasado. Nosotros, aún en las tropas de élite no nos manejábamos solos; necesitábamos las órdenes directas del Rey o del General del Ejército. En este momento el Rey no puede enviar ninguna orden, por razones obvias, por lo que si las tropas aún siguen atacando las aldeas, tendríamos frente a nosotros la evidencia de que es 'él' – susurró, refiriéndose con 'él' a Reiht – quien las está dirigiendo. Si tenemos suerte, no se habrá dado cuenta y seguirá atacando.

-Brillante – respondió Hyer -. Más, ¿cómo podremos preocuparnos de las aldeas? No sabremos cuál ni cuándo atacarán, y no sabemos en cuánto tiempo se recuperará el Rey de su estado.

-De eso tendremos que enterarnos personalmente. Nuestras opciones son 'espiarlo' y conseguir la información, o ir analizando las aldeas, ya que es probable que 'él' esté usando un patrón de ataque, con lo que visitan las aldeas en cierto orden. El punto negativo aquí es que estamos hablando de nueve aldeas, y sólo dos están cerca entre sí.

Pasó un par de soldados por fuera del cuarto en el que se encontraban, mirando de reojo a Gloich y Hyer.

-¿Qué haremos, entonces? – le preguntó Hyer, silenciosamente.

Gloich se encogió de hombros y respondió:

-Estar atentos, supongo. No veo otra alternativa.

Se levantó y acto seguido Hyer hizo lo mismo, finalizando su taza de leche. Gloich empezó a reunir todos los papeles que había colocado a lo largo de la mesa, los enrolló todos juntos y amarró el rollo con una cinta roja, para luego dárselo a Hyer.

-Entretente un rato – le dijo Gloich, y de pronto se le iluminó la cara -. Nos podría ser útil unos cuantos reclutas de nuestro lado.

-Caballeros – interrumpió una voz femenina.

Ambos se pusieron rígidos y, con el orgullo en sus pechos, se presentaron a ella.

-¡Señora! – le dijeron.

-Ya, déjense de tanta formalidad. Como sabrán las cosas están tensas, y necesito relajarme un poco, lo que lamentablemente no puedo hacer.

Impa se notaba tensa, pero estar con ellos la hacía entrar en un ambiente más relajado, aún dentro de la formalidad. Esto se debía a que ambos habían logrado tener una relación muy cercana con ella, con lo que lograron tener conversaciones muy amenas con ella al estar a solas.

-Bueno, a lo que venía; debo ser breve. Debo mantener unas cuantas conversaciones con ciertas personas en Kakariko, lo que obviamente me mantendrá lejos del Castillo por lo menos por gran parte de hoy. Sé que ustedes dos tienen habilidades sobresalientes en sus respectivas armas, por lo que vengo aquí a pedirles algo… Lo cual de mi parte significaría una orden, como entenderán.

Gloich y Hyer esbozaron una sonrisa, permaneciendo en silencio.

-Quizás imaginan que lo más lógico es que necesitaría personas que cuiden al Rey, debido a su estado, y es exactamente lo que necesito, pero no a ustedes; eso ya está listo. En cambio, lo que realmente quiero de ustedes es que cuiden a Princesa Zelda. Ella se mantendrá, por el día de hoy, en su habitación, y el rol de ustedes en esto es prohibir que entre cualquier persona a la habitación; como se trata de mí quien da la orden, no puede entrar nadie que se encuentre por debajo de mi mandato, y la única persona que cumple ese requisito en todo Hyrule es el Rey. Por lo mismo, ustedes tampoco podrán entrar. Ahora bien, órdenes específicas: si la princesa necesita alguna cosa, uno de ustedes buscará a una sirvienta que cumpla con sus necesidades; si la sirvienta necesitase entrar a la habitación, mientras lo haga ustedes no le quitarán el ojo de encima mientras se encuentre dentro de la misma. A la hora de comer, ustedes la acompañarán hasta el comedor, se mantendrán con ella mientras esté comiendo, y finalmente la llevarán de vuelta a su habitación cuando termine. Repito una vez más: absolutamente nadie entrará. La princesa no tiene cosa alguna preparada para el día de hoy. Y bueno, la cortesía… eviten hablar con ella, pero si les habla, ustedes podrán conversarle. Eso es todo. Y, ante cualquier evento, quiero ser informada inmediatamente. ¿Entendido?

Impa había sido clara, y al buscar la respuesta a su pregunta en los Tenientes, no encontró ni una pizca de duda:

-Sí, señora.

Impa se acercó a Hyer y le pegó una palmada en la nuca.

-Les pido menos cortesía y así me responden… Par de graciosos… - refunfuñaba Impa, y golpeó de igual manera a Gloich al verlo intentando aguantar su risa. Luego, mientras se retiraba de la habitación, recordó decir algo – Hyer, por cierto… Lo lamento por ti, pero mientras mantengan la guardia solo podrán pedir aperitivos. Quiero que estén totalmente atentos, por lo que retirarse a comer no me parece una opción. Y lo mismo va para el uso del baño – indicó mientras se retiraba, riendo por lo bajo.

Gloich y Hyer se lanzaron unos cuantos comentarios entre ellos, y se dirigieron al castillo.

* * *

La larga caminata a través del campo estaba por terminar: ya lograba ver el puente del castillo frente a él. A medida que avanzaba lograba distinguir la entrada al Rancho Lon Lon, recordando aquellos momentos en que viajaba a lo largo y ancho de todo Hyrule sobre su querida Epona, sin embargo ella ahora era aún pequeña como para montarla, y, de todos modos, no tendría manera de recuperarla, ya que fue Ingo quien se la ofreció si le ganaba en una carrera. Su única opción era un favor por parte de Talon o Malon.

El camino le hacía recordar lo que alguna vez había sido un Hyrule devastado por la propia obra de Ganondorf. Eran recuerdos tristes y lejanos, que sin embargo le hacían dudar de si lo que estaba viviendo en el momento era real, o si era alguna ilusión creada por alguien… Las posibilidades para él eran muchas; imaginaba que quizá Zelda había decidido enviarlo a una realidad inexistente; o quizás había fallado en la batalla final contra Ganon, y todo lo demás había sido una creación de alguna especie de purgatorio; o quizás todo fue, de alguna manera, una creación de la Espada Maestra, en la que apenas la tocó le hizo creer todo lo que el sintió que vivió, para luego ser depositada inmediatamente en su pedestal, y ser cerrada nuevamente tras la Puerta del Tiempo; o tal vez todo aquello fue un producto de su imaginación, y nunca se reunió con la Princesa Zelda. Incluso, le parecía posible que quizás su salida del Bosque Kokiri también había sido un producto de su imaginación. Por ello era que estaba así. Era por eso que caminaba con rumbo al Castillo de Hyrule a medida que el sol empezaba a caer. Link no se había atrevido a hacerle a Saria la pregunta que a veces lo desconcertaba, acerca de qué había ocurrido realmente, pero la persona que más recordaba al pensar en aquel futuro que no ocurrió era Zelda, por lo que, según creía, ella era la más indicada para darle las respuestas que él necesitaba.

Entró al mercado durante la tarde, faltando unas cuatro horas para el anochecer. Sin vacilar, se dirigió directamente hacia el Castillo. Caminando con seguridad, se detuvo ante el portón que cortaba el paso hacia el mismo, y fue detenido por los guardias.

-Joven, ¿qué es lo que busca aquí? – le preguntó uno de los dos guardias que custodiaban el portón.

-Estoy buscando a la Princesa Zelda; necesito hablar con ella – respondió.

El guardia quedó mirando a Link, incrédulo, y se largó a reír al mismo tiempo que su compañero. Link claramente había olvidado que no tenía ninguna relación con la princesa, por lo que no podría acercarse a ella como estaba planeando en el momento. Se alejó de ambos guardias mientras seguían riéndose de él, y se acercó a la enredadera que le permitiría subir hacia la parte superior del portón, sin embargo lo pensó nuevamente y recordó el pequeño orificio por el que había entrado para ir a ver a Zelda en el jardín del Castillo, y dudó que pudiera entrar por ahí con su tamaño actual. Por el momento no había ninguna manera de entrar, o eso creía, por lo que pensó que tendría que buscar otra manera.

Lo primero en venir a su mente fue la posibilidad de contactar a alguien cercano a Zelda, y la única persona en venir a su mente fue Impa, pero no tenía ninguna pista para lograr encontrarla. Se dirigió al mercado para preguntar a alguien dónde podría buscarla, y al hacerle la pregunta a un soldado que pasó cerca de él éste no se detuvo para responderle, pero le mencionó algo de un cuartel. Recordaba que en algún lugar del mercado se encontraba el cuartel del Ejército de Hyrule, y como probablemente estaría cerca del castillo, creyó que se encontraría en la zona norte del mercado. Mientras buscaba, pensaba en que probablemente el soldado que casi lo ignoró se encontraba en lo cierto, pues si bien no era seguro que encontrara a Impa en aquel cuartel, probablemente habría alguien que sabría dónde se encontraba.

Caminaba por los callejones cuando, de pronto, vio un camino que lo llevaba hacia un amplio y hermoso jardín, el cual deleitaba su vista con mucho césped, y una gran cantidad de flores. Se posicionó en la mitad del camino que lo llevaba al que suponía se trataba del cuartel, para poder contemplar el lugar con detalle. Desde donde venía se veía unas cuantas casas, entre medio de las cuales venía el camino que se encontraba pisando en ese momento; desde el estrecho camino, el espacio se expandía para dar lugar a aquel enorme patio, que en tamaño abarcaba probablemente dos veces el espacio que usaba el Templo del Tiempo. A un lado de este patio había unos cuantos árboles colocados minuciosamente, para no estorbar en las actividades que allí se realizaban; notó que había unos cuantos muñecos de entrenamiento en fila, para el uso de los soldados, que aún dejaban suficiente espacio para mucha gente a un lado de ellos. Al otro lado del camino había mucho más espacio libre, sin embargo en medio de este espacio se encontraba una gran plataforma cuadrada, de alrededor de medio metro de altura, que, a su parecer, debía servir para prácticas de combate. Dirigió su mirada hacia la amplia edificación a la que se dirigía el camino. A simple vista daba la impresión de ser una mansión, sin embargo al mirarla con detención notó que en al menos cuatro lugares de ésta podía verse el escudo de la Familia Sagrada de Hyrule. La casona, hecha a partir de madera y otros materiales no tan lujosos como los del castillo, estaba separada del patio por una reja metálica de color negro, un poco más alta que él, y que se detenía a ambos lados del camino que llegaba hasta el cuartel. Junto a la puerta doble de entrada, a la cual se llegaba tras subir tres peldaños desde el camino, se encontraban dos guardias, uno a cada lado de las puertas, de pie y sin hablar entre ellos, cumpliendo sus labores de guardia.

Link caminó hacia la entrada lentamente, sospechando que podrían no dejarlo entrar, sin embargo al subir los tres peldaños los guardias no se movieron ni parecieron mirarlo. Ignoraba si se trataba de un lugar que pudiera visitar con libertad o no, por lo que se acercó al guardia a su izquierda, y consultó si es que podía entrar. El guardia sin mirarlo asintió, por lo que Link concluyó que no sería tratado muy amablemente en aquel lugar.

Al entrar se encontró con un pasillo no muy largo con piso de madera, decorado con un sillón a cada lado del mismo. Por la mitad del pasillo pasaba otro corredor, del cual desde donde estaba no lograba ver mucho. En cada esquina de ambos pasillos se encontraban cuatro puertas, situadas en el pasillo principal, que era donde él estaba. Por último, lograba ver un cuarto sin puerta al final del pasillo, y notó que había alguien sentado frente a un escritorio al medio de ésta. Temerosamente se fue acercando a ese cuarto, pensando en la frialdad con la que podría ser tratado. Cuando pasaba por el pasillo que cruzaba al principal, un hombre pasó con prisa por delante de Link, empujándolo. Link cayó de espaldas, y el hombre se detuvo a mirarlo. Link hizo lo mismo, y se encontró con una mirada altanera y vanidosa clavándose en sus ojos, haciéndole sentir una pequeña cantidad de odio por haberle hecho perder parte de su tiempo en un tropezón. Reiht, molesto, siguió su camino mientras Link se levantaba y se quitaba la suciedad de su túnica. Siguió caminando hacia el cuarto, y se detuvo en frente del escritorio. El hombre que estaba sentado del otro lado leía un par de papeles, y alzó su vista al notar la presencia de Link.

-Buenas tardes, joven. Mi nombre es Derghis, soy el General de División encargado del norte de Hyrule. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Link, aún algo temeroso, demoró en contestar.

-E-estoy buscando a una mujer conocida como Impa – respondió Link, desesperanzado.

El General lo quedó mirando. Link examinó su cara: joven, de pelo corto y rubio algo apagado; ojos color ámbar; nariz algo respingada; boca de labios finos, y las tradicionales orejas Hylianas.

-¿Tú, un niño, buscando a la edecán de la Princesa, Impa? – preguntó Derghis, desconcertado – Bueno, eso realmente es inusual… Verás, la edecán se encuentra lejos del Castillo, y acabo de recibir este mensaje – explicó, indicando a los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio – que me informa que ella no volverá hasta mañana. Y, bueno, mañana será la evaluación de los reclutas, y tras esto todos nosotros estaremos muy ocupados enseñando a los mismos, por lo que la edecán no podría atenderte hasta un gran tiempo más. Aun así, lamento desilusionarte, pero ella no tiene reuniones con alguien que no sea, al menos, un Oficial en el Ejército de Hyrule, por motivos de formalidad.

Link miró el suelo. Su viaje no había dado frutos, pero sentía aún la necesidad de resolver todas esas dudas que tenía en su mente. Ni siquiera podía unirse al grupo de reclutas del día siguiente, primero por su edad, y luego por el hecho de que el proceso de inscripción había finalizado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó el General.

Él lo miró y asintió.

-Sí… es solo que esperaba tener un poco más de suerte. Muchas gracias.

Salió caminando lentamente del cuartel, notando cómo el sol se había ocultado de su vista. Llegó al centro del mercado, junto a la fuente, y lo encontró ocultándose tras la silueta del castillo. Con paso lento, le dio la espalda, esperando volver a verlo pronto, pues seguiría buscando la manera de reencontrarse con Zelda. Se apresuró para salir del mercado antes de que elevaran el puente. Debía regresar al Bosque Kokiri lo más pronto posible, ya que se encontraba sin una espada para poder defenderse, por lo que contaba sólo con sus habilidades para evadir a los monstruos que pudieran aparecer en su camino.

Pensó en Saria…

No, algo le impedía preguntarle a ella. No quería preguntarle acerca de aquella otra época.


	4. El Ejército de Hyrule

**La Leyenda de Zelda  
El libro del destino**

_El Ejército de Hyrule_

Impa caminaba frente a los reclutas que se encontraban en fila frente al puente elevadizo por fuera del mercado. Los miraba con el único propósito de evaluar sus estaturas, ya que con los cascos que les habían sido entregados se le hacía imposible ver sus miradas; hacerlo podría haberle dado una idea del estado emocional de cada uno, sin embargo, se conformaba con observar sus bocas a la vez que comparaba las estaturas que tenían entre ellos. En general eran más bajos que ella, pero en sí tenían una gran estatura. Se encontró con dos o tres que la sobrepasaban por poco, y con un recluta que era más alto que ella por casi dos cabezas.

Ella era la principal encargada de evaluar a los reclutas, pero no la única. De la evaluación se debía encargar el General del Ejército y los Tenientes Generales, además de, como se dijo, la supervisión de la edecán. Como supervisora se encargaba de darle un primer vistazo a los reclutas, fijándose en detalles generales como la estatura y la condición física, y debía decidir quiénes se quedarían y quiénes no. Luego, el General del Ejército se encargaba de hacer una corta evaluación psicológica, que se realizaba charlando personal y brevemente con cada uno de los reclutas seleccionados por la edecán; Reiht hacía esto con gusto, seleccionando sólo a aquellos que consideraba de carácter fuerte, con muy pocas excepciones. Por último, los Tenientes Generales debían evaluar las habilidades de combate, junto con la desenvoltura en el campo (lo que implicaba evaluar cómo se movían, su agilidad, tácticas defensivas, toma de decisiones, entre otros). Ésta última tarea se relegaba a los Tenientes Generales por ser muy amplia para una sola persona; aun siendo ellos los encargados, tanto la edecán y el General del Ejército tenían permiso para ayudarlos. Reiht, por supuesto, no se preocupaba por esos detalles.

Como era usual, la totalidad de los reclutas eran varones. Impa había sido la gran excepción a la regla en su momento, y tras ella ninguna mujer siguió su ejemplo. Algunas personas osaban decir que Impa hacía lo que fuera necesario para evitar que se presenten mujeres, inventando que hacía desaparecer sus postulaciones, que las asustaba contándoles lo terrible que era entrar al ejército siendo mujer, que les negaba la entrada al ejército, entre otras cosas.

Contó un total de treinta y siete reclutas, que según recordaba todos se encontraban en alrededor de los diecisiete años, con algunos casos con dieciséis, quince o dieciocho.

Se dirigió al puente elevadizo y se detuvo allí. Mirándolos a todos, dijo en voz fuerte y clara:

-Bueno, reclutas. La gran mayoría de ustedes se encuentra en buenas condiciones físicas, pero no todos. La razón por la que los traje aquí fue el gran número que se presentó este año. Todos ustedes me seguirán hasta el exterior del cuartel, pero allí les indicaré quiénes tienen que devolver su uniforme, y quiénes procederán a la corta charla personal con el General del Ejército, Reiht. No les daré ninguna pista, pero sí una sugerencia: crean que ya son soldados. Compórtense como tales – finalizó, dando media vuelta -. Andando.

Comenzaron a caminar en fila tras Impa, aun cuando ella no se los había pedido: ya se tomaban en serio el ser soldados. Atravesaron el mercado ante las miradas de las personas que se encontraban ahí. Algunas mujeres miraban a los soldados deleitando su vista al ver a algunos soldados muy tonificados caminar entre los demás, mientras que otras buscaban entre ellos a sus hijos, sin éxito por la imposibilidad de ver sus rostros. Niños y niñas aplaudían al verlos caminar, la mayoría de los primeros deseando crecer pronto para llegar a ser como ellos algún día, mientras que las niñas aplaudían meramente al espectáculo que representaba verlos desfilar. En lugar de continuar el camino hacia el castillo, giraron a la izquierda, buscando el camino hacia el cuartel.

Cuando llegaron al gran patio que adornaba la entrada al cuartel, Impa se detuvo delante de tres personas que se encontraban de pie delante de la misma, dando media vuelta.

-Jóvenes – inició Impa –, éste será su hogar la gran parte del tiempo, si es que son aprobados como soldados. Quiero presentarles, además, a los cargos más importantes de este cuartel: los Oficiales Generales. Dentro del cuartel se encuentra el General del Ejército Reiht, el más alto mando después del Rey, quien dialogará brevemente con cada uno de ustedes, para decidir mediante su personalidad si serán seleccionados o no. Detrás de mí se encuentran los tres Tenientes Generales – mencionó, quitándose de en medio y caminando a su derecha -. A mi izquierda está el Teniente General Hyer, un experto en el uso de lanzas, y conocedor de técnicas muy rebuscadas con las mismas. Al otro extremo se encuentra el Teniente General Marcus, un as en el uso de armas pesadas, aunque su preferencia son las hachas de combate. Y por último, entre ellos dos se encuentra el Teniente General Gloich, a quien probablemente reconocen. Experto en el uso de espada y mandoble, siendo la primera de su preferencia, y combatiente invicto en lo que respecta a duelos.

Gloich rió, y respondió amablemente ante esto último:

-Bueno, eso no es del todo verdad. Cuando era más joven perdí unos cuantos duelos; por falta de experiencia, claro está. Pero tras el último duelo en que perdí, hace unos seis años, he salido victorioso en todos los que han venido.

Los reclutas veían hablar a un hombre tan humilde como orgulloso, que llevaba puesta una armadura plateada decorada con bellas y finas líneas rojas que, vistas de lejos, formaban un águila en su pecho. Sus hombreras tenían tres capas, las cuales se levantaban levemente por sobre el hombro, dando la impresión de simbolizar las alas del águila. De su cintura, en su costado derecho, colgaba una tela de color marrón bordado en dorado, que contenía unos símbolos que no pertenecían al lenguaje hyliano. Lo que veían era la armadura de Gloich en su máximo esplendor, reparada tras el ataque que había recibido, la cual no había recibido ni un rasguño desde el día en que la reparó. Ver semejante figura les infundía respeto; parecía ser que el hombre estaba a la altura de las historias que había sobre él.

Impa sonrió y continuó:

-Muy bien, ya saben cómo funciona esto. Veamos… Los chicos de quince años, inténtenlo nuevamente el siguiente año y probablemente serán aceptados. Ustedes dos – señaló a un par de reclutas – vayan a los vestidores. Ustedes también…

Rechazó a seis reclutas en total, quedando treinta y uno para la evaluación de Reiht.

-El resto, uno por uno entren al cuartel y deténganse frente a la oficina al final del pasillo. El General del Ejército los hará entrar y les hará unas cuantas preguntas. Andando.

Los reclutas empezaron a entrar a la oficina de Reiht. Unos salían alegres y orgullosos, caminando hacia el patio; otros, sin embargo, salían derrotados y algunos incluso se retiraron llorando, dirigiéndose a los vestidores, imágenes que ponían más nerviosos a los que aún debían entrar.

Alrededor de media hora más tarde salió el último recluta, serio, pero dirigiéndose al patio. Detrás de él venía Reiht, quien se acercó a Impa para darle un recuento de los reclutas.

-Señora edecán – le dijo Reiht, reverenciándose – quedan ahora veintidós reclutas para las pruebas de habilidad.

-Te deshiciste de muchos esta vez, Reiht – le respondió Impa con un tono que no se podía diferenciar del enfado o de la entretención.

-Bueno, si… Verá, muchos eran tímidos y no creo que eso le sirva al ejército.

Impa se mantuvo en silencio.

-Sin embargo dejé quedarse a unos cuantos que también parecían algo… extraños.

-¿Extraños? – le preguntó Impa, inquisitiva.

-Le explicaré. Uno de ellos, por ejemplo, se notaba confiado al entrar a la habitación, sin embargo le pregunté su nombre y no parecía recordarlo bien. No le di importancia, y se desempeñó con confianza durante la charla. Otro de ellos pareció sobresaltarse al verme, pero continuó tranquilo a medida que charlábamos, aunque hablaba poco; sólo lo necesario. Y otros casos más que tenían peculiaridades.

-Pues nos fijaremos en su desempeño. Mientras sea bueno, los seleccionaremos.

Impa se retiró del lado de Reiht, quien la quedó mirando un momento, para luego retirarse hacia el cuartel. Ella se acercó a mirar a varios reclutas mientras mostraban sus habilidades, sin embargo quitó pronto su mirada para hacer otra cosa, alcanzando a ver a unos seis reclutas.

Volvió a entrar al cuartel, y buscó a Derghis, con paso algo apresurado. Cuando lo encontró, le pidió que buscara a ciertos Oficiales y a ciertos soldados de Tropa específicos, pues quería ayuda para evaluar a los reclutas.

De vuelta en el patio, Gloich y Hyer se dirigieron hacia ella, seguidos por dos reclutas. Notó que estaban risueños, por lo que se extrañó. Ellos no eran del tipo burlesco, como Reiht, por lo que algo debió haber pasado con aquellos reclutas.

-Edecán – dijo Gloich con una venia, la cual fue correspondida por Impa – no se creerá esto. Le traerá recuerdos.

Impa, extrañada, alternaba su mirada entre Gloich, Hyer y los reclutas. Fue Hyer quien continuó:

-¿Qué diría usted si le digo que "encontramos a un espadachín y un lancero que sobresalen del grupo de reclutas"?

La imagen vino a Impa rápidamente: un día nublado, evaluaba, igual que en aquel momento, a los jóvenes reclutas que querían entrar al Ejército de Hyrule, sólo que se trataba de su primera vez. El número de reclutas era grande, por lo que la evaluación se hacía complicada; más aún, en esa evaluación no habían Tenientes Generales: habían sido enviados a investigar, por primera vez, los alrededores del desierto Gerudo. Sin embargo, el General del Ejército Platrius se presentó ante ella.

"-Señorita Edecán – le dijo amablemente – encontramos a un espadachín y un lancero que sobresalen del grupo de reclutas. Creo, en lo personal, que debiéramos evaluarlos con una mayor vara de dificultad, para darles un rango y un entrenamiento especial. Pero me gustaría saber qué opina usted al respecto.

-¿Cuáles son los nombres de estos jóvenes? – preguntó al General del Ejército.

-Este lancero se hace llamar Hyer. Lo único que quería era mostrarme sus habilidades; es orgulloso de sí mismo. Y este tímido joven se hace llamar Gloich. Es demasiado modesto, por lo cual no quería mostrarme sus mejores técnicas; contrario a Hyer, él no quería sobresalir."

Impa miró a ambos Tenientes Generales, con pequeñas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

-Cuánto han crecido… - murmuró. Luego aclaró su garganta y se concentró en los reclutas – Muy bien. Ya que ambos sobresalen, los pondremos a una prueba especial. Aparecieron justo a tiempo, ya que por lo que veo están llegando los soldados que pedí que vinieran.

Diez soldados de distintos rangos caminaban hacia el patio donde se ubicaba la plataforma de batalla.

Impa miró a los reclutas y luego a Gloich y Hyer.

-¿A qué altura creen que se encuentren?

-Hyer me dijo que el espadachín soportaría a un Cabo Mayor; habilidades dignas de un suboficial, opinó. Creo lo mismo del lancero – respondió Gloich.

-Soportar… Entiendo que no están hablando de vencerlos, ¿no?

Los reclutas se miraron entre sí. Que hablaran de ellos de esa manera sólo los ponía nerviosos.

-Así es. Desempeñar una buena batalla, sabiendo defenderse y presentar algo de resistencia al oponente – respondió Hyer.

-¿Se entiende? – preguntó Impa a los reclutas.

Ambos asintieron, por lo que Impa los llevó hasta la plataforma. Una vez ahí, se dirigió al recluta que Gloich había dicho era buen lancero.

-Muy bien. Tu oponente será el Cabo Mayor Arnet, que, al igual que tú, tiene experiencia con las lanzas. Si te atreves a combatir con él, sube en la plataforma.

El muchacho se quedó mirando la plataforma por unos momentos, y asintió, indicándole a Impa de lo preparado que estaba para enfrentarse al mejor lancero de Hyrule. Acto seguido subió a la plataforma, y preparó su lanza para el combate; sin embargo, al ver a su oponente subir, se arrepintió de haber aceptado. Alto y robusto, el Cabo Mayor Arnet logró hacer que el muchacho perdiera la confianza en sus habilidades, mas no se iba a espantar; quería demostrar de lo que era capaz. Arnet, con profunda voz, pidió su lanza. Por otro lado, Impa regañó a unos cuantos soldados que se encontraban cerca de ella por no haberle entregado aún al muchacho una lanza que no fuera una vara larga; no tardó en llegar a sus manos.

-Recuerda, muchacho – habló Impa – que no espero que ganes. Quiero un combate decente; que sepas cómo responder, cómo bloquear y contraatacar, por ejemplo.

Muchos reclutas habían detenido sus actividades para presenciar el inminente duelo. La gran mayoría de ellos reía por lo bajo, envidiándolo y esperando una victoria indiscutible por parte de Arnet. Otros, sin embargo, observaban con admiración la valentía de aquel muchacho, mientras que los soldados llamados por Impa, al igual que los Tenientes Generales, observaban expectantes; una situación así no era cosa de todos los años, por lo que no inclinaban su esperanza a ninguno de los oponentes.

-Caballeros – dijo Impa para todos los presentes –, como suponen nos encontramos ante algo inusual. Los Tenientes Generales se encontraron con un par de reclutas que, en sus propias palabras, muestran habilidades dignas de un suboficial. Por la posibilidad de esta situación llame, como siempre, a diez soldados de distintos rangos para poder evaluar casos especiales como éstos. En este caso seleccioné al Cabo Mayor Arnet para que fuera el oponente del muchacho que ven sobre la plataforma, ya que, como saben, es un excelente lancero, sin embargo su gran habilidad la ha desarrollado en alrededor de dos años en el ejército. Mi interés es comprobar si este recluta es realmente un buen luchador, de tal manera que si lo es, recibirá un entrenamiento y rango especial, fuera del común que recibe el soldado raso, ya que favorecería de sobremanera al ejército. Combatientes – dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al muchacho y a Arnet –, nada de ataques con el propósito de herir. Esto es un entrenamiento común de clase baja, por lo que se sigue bajo las reglas de éste tipo de entrenamientos. Sin más que decir, que comience el combate. Prepárense.

Ambos se ubicaron tras unas marcas que se ubicaban a cada lado de la plataforma, quedando frente a frente. Se pusieron en sus propias posiciones de combate, cómodas para cada uno, y empuñando firmemente sus lanzas. Mientras esperaban a que sonara una campana que diera inicio al combate, el muchacho se mantuvo aun preocupado, y empezó a sudar lentamente. De pronto, sonó la campana.

Arnet corrió hacia el joven y trató de golpearlo lateralmente, para no utilizar la punta de la lanza, sin embargo éste lo esquivó agachándose e intentó hacer lo mismo con su lanza. Arnet esquivó rápidamente el ataque, no sin sorprenderse, pues no esperaba esa calidad de batalla por parte de un novato. Empezó a maniobrar con su lanza para despistar al joven, y lo logró, pues éste se preocupó por el hecho de que Arnet parecía manejar demasiado bien su lanza. Se dejó dominar por sus impulsos, y, tomando su lanza por la punta, atacó de frente hacia la zona abdominal de Arnet, quien golpeó la lanza con la suya, provocando que el joven la soltara y que ésta cayera lejos, sin salir de la plataforma. El joven se dirigió a buscarla, esquivando el ataque desde el suelo hacia arriba que hizo Arnet, sin embargo éste aprovechó el movimiento ascendente de la lanza para atacarlo lateralmente. Si el joven no se hubiera agachado en ese momento, Arnet lo hubiera golpeado de lleno en el pecho, sin embargo al agacharse perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, quedando de espaldas, a lo que Arnet aprovechó y, para evitar que el joven se levantara, colocó bruscamente su lanza bajo la entrepierna del joven, quedando la punta a la altura de las rodillas, y toda el asta sobre su cuerpo, signo suficiente para Impa de que el joven había quedado fuera de combate.

-Alto – ordenó ella.

Arnet quitó su lanza de sobre el muchacho, y éste se levantó.

-Interesante, sin duda. Si bien no lograste ganar, un soldado raso habría perdido ante el primer ataque que Arnet hizo. Tienes potencial, y mucho. Sin embargo, te hace falta el entrenamiento que te brindaremos.

En seguida miró al otro muchacho.

-Tú, el espadachín. Es tu turno de combatir; quiero que logres un desempeño igual o mejor al de tu compañero.

El muchacho permaneció en silencio, mirando a Impa con algo de miedo. Se notaba un cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Los reclutas a su alrededor reían, mientras murmuraban "tiene miedo".

-Espero que no sea verdad lo que dicen. Combatirás contra el Cabo Mayor Wahlmir, un espadachín como tú, aunque, a diferencia tuya, él es diestro.

Los reclutas dejaron de reír. Wahlmir era algo reconocido; era un hombre respetable, y podía ser algo malo ponerlo a combatir con alguien que ellos suponían tenía poca experiencia. Wahlmir era un hombre con demasiado potencial, pero que hasta ese momento no había sido ascendido por tener un bajo autocontrol. Wahlmir se presentó en la plataforma: no era tan grande como Arnet, sin embargo era más ancho, macizo, y lo que se lograba ver de su cara (parte de su nariz, y su boca) estaba cubierto en cicatrices. El muchacho se acercó a paso lento hacia la plataforma. Nadie lograba describir miedo o duda en su andar, simplemente caminaba a hacer lo que le había sido encomendado. Empuñaba una espada que le había sido entregada antes de que Impa pudiese regañar a alguien, que mostraba características comunes de espadas de entrenamiento: muy poco filo, mucha magulladura y símbolos del Ejército de Hyrule. Se usaban esas espadas para recrear lo máximo posible un combate real, pero sin dañar al adversario. Sin embargo, Wahlmir llevaba una espada verdadera, afilada y de apariencia nueva, con una funda de fina procedencia, que llevaba con orgullo a todas partes. Él era de esos soldados que gustaban mucho de la práctica militar, se preocupaba del honor, tenía mucho orgullo y obedecía sin dudar las órdenes de sus superiores, aún si se trataba de algo que pudiese ser calificado de macabro o sangriento; él no era un hombre sensible, por lo que no le preocupaba matar gente, lo hacía sin problemas y no se quejaba. Impa advirtió que Wahlmir podía no estar dispuesto a detenerse en uno de sus ataques mortales, por lo que pidió a quienes se ubicaban cerca de ella, por lo bajo, que estuvieran preparados para cualquier evento. Ella, por un lado, no quería poner en riesgo la vida de un recluta, y menos de uno con tanto potencial como el joven espadachín, sin embargo necesitaba saber qué tan capaces eran los muchachos. Ya había puesto a prueba a uno, no podía dejar al otro sin algo que hacer.

El espadachín y Wahlmir se pusieron en sus puestos. No se notaba expresión en sus rostros, ni tensión en sus manos, ni sudor que corriese por la cara. Ambos se encontraban iguales, sin hacer más que respirar y, aparentemente, mirarse el uno al otro.

-Prepárense - dijo Impa.

Ambos prepararon sus espadas para combatir. El joven espadachín solo se preocupaba de una cosa: no importaba si no lograba golpear a Wahlmir; sí importaba esquivar sus ataques, pues su espada, a diferencia de la suya, era mortal.

Sonó la campana.

Wahlmir gritó muy fuerte y fue corriendo contra el muchacho, rápidamente cortando el aire con su espada en dirección al cuello de éste. El muchacho esquivó el ataque e intentó atacarlo, pero Wahlmir lo bloqueó con su espada y lo empujó, causando que el primero se desequilibrara, y nuevamente atacó intentando matar al chico. Éste, sin embargo, aprovechó su caída y el movimiento diagonal de la espada de Wahlmir, con lo que esquivó el ataque, y con su espada golpeó la de Wahlmir, causando que el movimiento llegara más lejos y evitando que contraatacara con facilidad; pateó un pie de éste, causando que cayera, y se levantó rápidamente para intentar dejarlo fuera de combate. Wahlmir cayó pero se apoyó en sus manos, y atacó al chico mientras seguía apoyado con la otra; un ataque inesperado por el muchacho y que causó que la espada cortara superficialmente bajo su mandíbula. Rápidamente retrocedió unos pasos, sorprendido por el ataque, dándole tiempo suficiente a Wahlmir para levantarse. Éste hizo unos cuantos movimientos de muñeca con la espada, y arremetió nuevamente contra el muchacho. Apenas vio los brazos de Wahlmir moverse para realizar una estocada, se movió a un lado, apartando la espada de su cuerpo con su propia espada. Wahlmir clavó su espada en la plataforma y giró alrededor de ella utilizando el impulso de su anterior ataque; una vez se encontraba corriendo hacia el muchacho, tiró de su espada y la arrastró, atacando nuevamente desde abajo hacia arriba, con un movimiento diagonal. El muchacho nuevamente tomó ventaja del movimiento de Wahlmir y golpeó con fuerza su espada con un movimiento horizontal, causando de nuevo que Wahlmir se desequilibrara y cayera al suelo. Éste se dio vuelta rápidamente, para encontrarse con la espada del muchacho a un lado de su cuello. Parecía una victoria por parte del muchacho, sin embargo Wahlmir había alzado su espada, quedando ésta junto al cuello del joven. Estaban a la par; ninguno había ganado, pero Wahlmir no estaba conforme, quería seguir combatiendo hasta que hubiera un ganador.

-Alto – ordenó Impa, sin embargo Wahlmir golpeó un pie del muchacho, causando que cayera, acercándose peligrosamente a su espada.

Los soldados sabían qué hacer: tomaron a Wahlmir y lo arrastraron fuera de la plataforma, a pesar de la rabieta de éste.

La reacción de quienes observaron el duelo no fue otra que aplaudir y celebrar el encuentro. Había sido realmente un espectáculo para ellos, ya que no se solían ver batallas como la que acababan de presenciar, donde se privilegiara la estrategia más que el ataque al adversario. Ver algo así le daba ideas a varios soldados y reclutas para usar en sus combates futuros, siempre que tuvieran la posibilidad.

-Espléndido – comentó Impa -. Me has dejado satisfecha. Tienes un potencial enorme que explotar. No te sientas menospreciado, muchacho – le dijo al joven lancero –, él recibirá el mismo nivel de entrenamiento que tú. Entrarán ambos con el rango de Cabo Mayor, aunque no harán uso del título hasta más adelante, una vez que hayan concluido con gran parte de su entrenamiento.

Los muchachos se miraron entre sí y se felicitaron. Hazañas como las suyas se habían visto pocas veces. Gloich y Hyer se sintieron identificados en aquellos jóvenes que ahora se abrazaban. Recordaban que aquel fue el momento en el que comenzó su fuerte amistad, y no dudaban que entre esos jóvenes nacería también una gran amistad.

Impa caminó hacia los muchachos mientras la multitud comentaba los encuentros recién presenciados. Todos se mostraban ansiosos por poner a prueba sus habilidades en batalla, al igual que ambos muchachos. Impa les pidió que la siguieran mientras hacía señas a los Gloich y Hyer para que hicieran lo mismo, y los llevó a través del cuartel, hacia un patio trasero. El ambiente de calma en aquel patio era muy relajante, y logró calmar los ánimos de los jóvenes que acababan de combatir.

-Gloich, Hyer – rompió el silencio Impa –. Lamento hablar de esto, pero, imagino que recuerdan a sus antiguos mentores.

-No lo olvidaría nunca – le respondió Gloich, mientras Hyer asentía.

-Él te tomó – le mencionaba a Gloich – en esta misma situación: dos jóvenes con habilidades sobresalientes, que acababan de llegar al reclutamiento y, tras unos duelos, lograron ganarse sus rangos y entrenamientos especiales, más aún eran jóvenes y necesitaban aprender mucho, por lo que él decidió tomar a uno de ellos como su mentor para enseñarle gran parte de sus conocimientos.

»Así mismo, me preguntaba si ustedes desearían seguir con aquel honor que les fue brindado muchos años atrás. En otras palabras, me preguntaba si ustedes, al igual que sus mentores, gustarían ser los mentores de estos jóvenes que tienen frente a ustedes.

Gloich y Hyer no dudaron en aceptar esta propuesta de Impa, lo que alegró mucho a ella y a los reclutas.

-Pues bien – dijo Impa –. Cada uno tomará al recluta que usa la misma arma que su mentor. Ahora, conocemos sus habilidades, su potencial, su nuevo rango, sus mentores, pero nos falta algo muy importante que olvidé preguntar – y, mirando al muchacho lancero, preguntó –. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El muchacho se sobresaltó y se puso nervioso. Impa, extrañada, seguía esperando una respuesta de parte del joven, sin embargo esta tardaba en llegar. Tras unos tensos segundos, el muchacho iba a hablar.

-Yo… no recuerdo bien mi nombre, señora – contestó.

Impa se extrañó aún más.

-¿Sería este joven de quien hablaba Reiht? – murmuró pensando en voz alta.

-¿E-el General del Ejército? Es posible, tampoco pude recordar bien mi nombre con él – respondió el recluta, sumiso.

Inquisitiva, Impa lo miró completamente, analizando cada parte de su cuerpo. Era interesante: un joven que mostraba un gran potencial, como para llegar a los altos rangos en un muy corto periodo de tiempo y ganar la gran mayoría de sus batallas, tal como lo había hecho Hyer como lancero. El hecho de que no recordara su cumpleaños hacía más peculiar al muchacho.

-¿Qué edad tienes, muchacho? – preguntó, dudando por dentro si sería capaz de responder eso.

-Dieciséis años, señora – respondió rápidamente.

-¿Por qué motivo no recuerdas tu nombre, teniendo dieciséis años?

-Yo… siempre he tenido problemas para recordar mi nombre, desde pequeño. Mi madre había hecho un brazalete para mí, y había escrito mi nombre en él, pero… me lo robaron en el bosque, alrededor de dos años atrás.

Impa hizo una mueca de sorpresa. Definitivamente no era un muchacho como el resto. Miró al otro muchacho. Sentía que la miraba harto, aun cuando no lograba ver sus ojos.

-Imagino que tú sí recuerdas tu nombre, muchacho.

El recluta se sobresaltó, y titubeó al decir su nombre:

-L… Esto, Larnoa – respondió.

-¿Larnoa? ¿Algo así como "_Lárnoa_"? – él asintió – Hasta sus nombres son inusuales. Muy bien. Desde ahora ambos son Cabos Mayores, más mientras estén aprendiendo sobre el ejército se mantendrán como soldados rasos. Yo les informaré cuando puedan usar su título. Por cierto, éste título es meramente temporal. Creo que ustedes con su potencial son dignos de empezar su paso por el Ejército de Hyrule como suboficiales, sin embargo creo también que dejarlos de inmediato como suboficiales no es lo correcto. Deberán hacer la prueba para poder pasar de ser un Cabo Mayor a un Sargento, y para eso deberán aprender harto. De eso se encargarán sus mentores. Creo que está todo claro, ¿no? – todos asintieron – Muy bien. Yo me iré con los Tenientes para seguir con el reclutamiento, ustedes vayan a los vestidores y conózcanse un poco más. Luego los mandaré a buscar.

Gloich, Hyer e Impa se retiraron del pequeño patio. Detrás de ellos caminaban Larnoa y el otro recluta. Ellos doblaron en un pasillo que los llevaba directamente a los vestidores, mientras que los demás siguieron su camino. Al llegar a los vestidores, el muchacho que había olvidado su nombre se quitó su casco. Larnoa pudo ver a un chico de pelo castaño, casi tan alto como él, con una mirada decidida, pero a la vez parecía perdida.

-Peleaste de maravilla – comentó el muchacho –. Sentí envidia al verte combatir con Wahlmir. Por un momento creí que después de tu combate se olvidarían de darme el entrenamiento especial.

Larnoa rió y agradeció el comentario.

-Tú también luchaste bien. Es difícil luchar con lanzas, y al nivel al que combatiste muchos, como dijo la edecán, habrían fallado al primer golpe de Arnet.

El muchacho sonrió.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – consultó Larnoa.

-Adelante.

-¿Realmente no recuerdas tu nombre?

-Sí, es verdad. Me cuesta mucho recordarlo. Recuerdo las primeras letras: "Neh", o "Ne'h". Era complicado y nunca he sido capaz de aprenderlo bien. Intenté memorizarlo después de que me robaran el brazalete, sin embargo al poco tiempo empecé a confundirme, y lo olvidé nuevamente.

-Te lo robaron hace dos años; eso dijiste, ¿no?

-Así es. Ha pasado mucho.

Breve silencio.

-¿Y tú, Larnoa? – preguntó el muchacho – ¿Realmente te llamas así?

Larnoa se sobresaltó, y replicó:

-¿Por qué lo dudas?

-Te llamó la atención cuando mencioné que me habían robado el brazalete en el bosque. Y, titubeaste al decir tu nombre. A mí no me pareció que te hubiera costado pronunciarlo, si me explico bien.

Larnoa lo miró.

-Si prometes no decirle a nadie…

-Con decirme tu verdadero nombre sólo te ganarás más mi confianza.

Miró al suelo, aun decidiendo si le diría o no su verdadero nombre, aunque por dentro sentía que podía confiar en el muchacho.

-En realidad…

»Mi nombre es Link.


	5. Con los ojos abiertos

**La Leyenda de Zelda  
El libro del destino**

_Con los ojos abiertos_

Se observó en el espejo. Su reflejo le traía recuerdos, pero no sabía de qué. Se sentó en el tocador, y empezó a meditar. Todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ese día parecía un sueño del que no podía despertar. Repentinamente recordó a Impa, con quien quiso hablar ese día y sin embargo no pudo, ya que se notaba ocupada y le dijo que por el momento no tendría tiempo. Recordó que mencionó vagamente que debía discutir con Gloich y Hyer acerca de algo.

Impa le había enseñado la nueva geografía de Hyrule. Eran nueve los poblados que se habían unido al territorio de Hyrule: tres se encontraban en el norte, en el territorio montañoso que había a un lado del Castillo de Hyrule y Kakariko; otros tres se ubicaban más allá del Lago Hylia; dos se ubicaban en un territorio más lejano a los Dominios Zora; y uno se ubicaba escondido más allá de los bosques. Habían designado un representante de cada sector: para el norte, el pueblo de Sanet, especialista en metalurgia; para el oeste, la Aldea Mondes, una aldea costera que basaba su subsistencia en la pesca y en el hallazgo de tesoros; y para el este, el Fuerte Taval, una población que se había establecido en el interior de un fuerte creado por ésta misma. El sur no necesitaba un representante, ya que la 'Villa del Despertar' era la única que se encontraba en este lugar. Hasta donde ella sabía, las cosas estaban perfectamente bien en aquellos lugares.

Se levantó y empezó a mirar su habitación. Tenía una sensación de faltarle algo, pero ignoraba qué era. Empezó a sentirse extraña. Miró por la ventana, la fuente de luz que iluminaba su habitación, aun cuando se trataba de la luz de la luna llena. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, sin embargo unas nubes empezaban a formarse en él.

-Mal clima… tal como éstos últimos años – susurró –. ¿Cuándo acabará esta tormenta?

Desde que su padre dejó de estar consciente hace algo más de dos años tuvo que tomar las riendas del reino, lo que a su corta edad resultó ser algo complicado y cansador para ella. Lo más complejo para ella era el manejo de las aldeas y la toma de decisiones respecto a ellas. Debía pensar qué era lo mejor para cada una, dependiendo de sus cualidades. Además cada aldea exigía ciertas cosas que debía cumplir si esperaba su lealtad, y le complicaba decidir qué debía darles y qué debía negarles. En algunos momentos eran caprichos, pero tomar la decisión de negarles aquel capricho la espantaba cuando era pequeña, por la mera posibilidad de que el pueblo se enfadara por este rechazo.

Cuando tomó el mandato notó que los pueblos le mostraban cierto rechazo, negando la llegada de suministros y de carrozas de comercio, sin embargo con el tiempo esta actitud cambió, reaccionando de manera más pasiva respecto a la administración del reino. Zelda creía que se debía a un rechazo por parte de los pueblos a la idea de que una niña los estuviera dirigiendo, mas al notar que todo seguía bien, lograron aceptarla tal como era.

Un problema recurrente en el reino respecto a los pueblos era la creencia en las diosas. Zelda entendía lo complicado que era hacer que alguien cambiara su creencia religiosa, pero algo que la desconcertaba era la base que usaban los pueblos para no aceptar su creencia. En general, los pueblos respondían algo muy parecido: no querían aceptar a unas diosas cuyos creyentes se comportaban de manera tan agresiva, bajo un disfraz pacífico. Desde donde ella lo veía, eran ellos quienes se habían comportado agresivamente con los enviados del reinado.

Empezó a sentir el frío. Hyrule se encontraba en pleno invierno, pasando por la época más helada y tormentosa. Zelda estaba sin ánimos de encender la chimenea. No tenía ánimo para cosa alguna desde hacía mucho tiempo, y le empezaba a preocupar. Algunas veces al despertar no sentía ánimos ni de levantarse, y lo único que la motivaba a hacerlo eran las labores que debía cumplir reemplazando a su postrado padre. Creía que esto último la desmotivaba.

El Rey llevaba dos años sin despertar. La mueca que vio en el rostro de su padre esa noche, un poco más de dos años atrás, seguía marcada, sin variar ni un poco en su aspecto. No comía, no bebía, no necesitaba ir al baño; algunos decían que el rey ni siquiera necesitaba respirar. Se hallaba en un estado que parecía atemporal, básicamente porque con estas características daba la impresión de estar suspendido en un momento del tiempo. Zelda lo visitaba casi todos los días, para ver si cambiaba en algo, y por esto mismo creía que había perdido el ánimo: el nulo cambio de su padre. Ni más ni menos esperanza; las cosas seguían tal como aquella noche en que Impa y ella hablaban sobre su estado.

Pero no le importaba. Estaba casi segura de que le estaba afectando, pero no dejaba de ir a verlo siempre que podía. Las esperanzas se mantenían firmes en ella, pero ya habían empezado a sucumbir, sin que ella lo notara.

* * *

El primer día de entrenamiento, días atrás, había sido duro, aun cuando Link estaba acostumbrado al ejercicio intenso. Gloich había intentado enseñarle algunas técnicas básicas con la espada, pero Link ya conocía la gran mayoría de las mismas. Impresionaba a Gloich, pues las más simples eran las menos conocidas para Link. Se tornaba aburrido aprender técnicas con Gloich, hasta que empezó a enseñarle técnicas más complejas, que requerían mayor habilidad corporal.

Previo al entrenamiento, Gloich y Hyer habían hecho que ambos jóvenes realizaran un calentamiento, al que decidieron incorporarse en cuanto empezaron a trotar. Los animaban a seguir adelante, aunque quien realmente necesitaba apoyo era Ne'hrild y no Link. Él se encontraba en una condición física tan buena como la de Gloich y Hyer, lo que los impresionaba mucho, y no se explicaban cómo había conseguido tan buen condicionamiento fuera del ejército. Ne'hrild, por otro lado, no se había preparado tan bien como Link, por lo que el trote a través del Campo de Hyrule resultó un martirio, y aprovechó el momento en el que pasaron junto al Río Zora para hundir su cabeza en aquella agua tan refrescante. Riendo, Link se limitó a sacar agua con ambas manos beber de ellas. Sus mentores siguieron el recorrido, por lo que tuvieron que ir más rápido para alcanzarlos.

Quien más aprendía era, obviamente, Ne'hrild. Lo que más le costaba por el momento era el entrenamiento físico, pero las técnicas de lanza eran su fuerte: aprendía muy rápidamente, impresionando a Hyer.

A pesar de todo, Link demostró que aún tenía mucho que aprender al batirse en duelo contra Gloich. Hyer y Ne'hrild quedaron maravillados ante la lucha de espadas que vieron llevarse a cabo.

Link tenía la orden de Gloich de lanzar golpes letales contra él, mientras que él sólo se defendería y contraatacaría con golpes no letales. Link inició intentando confundir a Gloich, corriendo hacia él y atacando desde abajo hacia arriba en diagonal con ambas manos; cuando Gloich empezó a moverse para bloquear el golpe, Link cambió la posición de sus manos, forzando para que el golpe diagonal se transformara en un ataque vertical de arriba hacia abajo. Se espantó al ver que Gloich no pretendía bloquear en ningún momento: había clavado su espada en el piso con fuerza, y estando agachado se había empujado a su derecha, deslizándose alrededor de la espada y quedando a centímetros de Link. En aquel momento tomó su espada y se levantó, poniéndola en una posición tal que Link ya no podía moverse si no quería ser dañado: había tomado su espada con ambas manos, y la colocó a la altura de su hombro, con la hoja hacia abajo, paralela a su brazo derecho y cubriendo diagonalmente su pecho; una vez se levantó, la punta de su espada quedó a la altura del cuello de Link, quien no había sido capaz de anular su ataque, por lo que se había agachado y golpeado con fuerza el suelo con su espada, permitiendo que Gloich lo venciera fácilmente.

-De nuevo – ordenó Gloich con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque Link entendía que aquella sonrisa tenía algo de reproche.

Gloich quitó su espada del cuello de Link y dio un paso atrás, permitiendo que Link tuviera una gran facilidad de ataque. Éste acomodó sus manos en su espada, e hizo un ataque giratorio manteniéndose en su misma posición, intentando atacar los pies de Gloich; con un cuarto de circunferencia ya habría chocado contra sus botas. Gloich, sin embargo, se acercó a Link apenas empezó a moverse, y apoyando su mano derecha sobre el casco de Link saltó por sobre él, dando vuelta su cuerpo por completo, y al tocar el suelo su espada ya estaba a centímetros del cuello de Link, a quien miró inquisitivamente, sugiriendo que no se confiara de lo que sabía.

-Una vez más – ordenó.

Dio tres pasos hacia atrás y envainó su espada en su cintura. Esperaba el ataque de Link con paciencia. Mientras Link se levantaba, cerró los ojos. Al notar esto, Link le llamó la atención, diciéndole que no lo atacaría si no se iba a defender.

-¿Quién dijo que no me defenderé? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y dándose vuelta, sin abrir los ojos – Aún de espaldas a ti me puedo defender perfectamente. Que no te de vergüenza que no me puedas derrotar – añadió para incentivar que lo atacara.

Link arremetió contra Gloich, planeando atacarlo con una estocada que podría variar rápidamente. Cuando estaba cerca de él, éste se dio vuelta, desenvainando su espada a medida que giraba, la cual soltó a continuación y tomó nuevamente en otra posición, haciendo que gire rápidamente en contra de la espada de Link, quien creyendo que intentaba desequilibrarlo sostuvo su espada con más fuerza, lo que le permitió a Gloich mantener su espada por sobre la de Link, deslizándola y acercándola hacia él. Ante esto, Link inclinó su espada hacia abajo, deteniendo el ataque de Gloich. Él deseaba que Link reaccionara de esta manera, mas por otro lado no esperaba que lo hiciera, por lo que tuvo que pensar rápidamente. Tomó la mano izquierda de Link con la suya, apretándola contra la espada mientras quitaba su espada del camino interrumpido por la de Link, e impidiéndole moverse, lo golpeó en la espalda con la cabeza de la empuñadura.

-Entiendes que no basta con conocer todas las habilidades, ¿no? – le preguntó Gloich – Debes entenderlas; conocer cada ventaja y desventaja, evaluar de qué manera te podría servir, y considerar cómo le podría ser de utilidad a tu enemigo. Aprender los modos en los que puedes continuar tus ataques, ya sea para continuar atacando o reaccionar ante la defensa o evasión enemiga. E incluso, si lo notaste, debes aprender que la espada no sólo sirve para el combate, sino que también para el movimiento.

» Una de las razones por las que soy reconocido es por mi talento en la espada, pero no tendría ese reconocimiento si me hubiera dedicado a asumir que ya "conocía bien las técnicas y no era necesario practicarlas" como tú. Quiero que las sigas practicando hasta el cansancio; hasta que sea tal tu memoria de cada técnica que comiences a combinarlas por la mera entretención.

» Te darás cuenta con el tiempo, Larnoa, de que lo mejor es esperar que el enemigo se encuentre siempre un paso más adelante. Debes luchar siempre con los ojos abiertos, tratando de averiguar cuál va a ser la siguiente jugada de tu enemigo. Pero, como te lo acabo de decir, de eso te darás cuenta con el tiempo. Primero tendrás que aprender cuál será tu sucesión de movimientos en la batalla, dependiendo de cada situación, y luego te tomará un largo tiempo aprender a desarrollar esa predicción del enemigo. Por ahora solo te queda creerlo. El enemigo estará siempre un paso más adelante, y tienes que estar preparado para ello.

Link lo miraba con cierto desprecio. No sabía lo que había hecho mucho tiempo atrás. No estaba enterado de que había salvado la tierra de Hyrule con esa actitud que descalificaba. Pero, después de todo, sabía que se encontraba en lo cierto. Estaba sobrevalorando sus propios conocimientos, creyendo que con eso podría derrotar a cualquiera que se le enfrentase, y gracias a Gloich se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

-Superación personal – pensó Link en voz alta.

-Exactamente. Es lo que debes buscar. Debes ser mejor que ti mismo – concedió Gloich.

Ambas parejas de mentores y aprendices habían empezado a formar una relación fuerte de amistad, así como también la habían comenzado ambos aprendices entre ellos. Hyer empezó a ayudar a Ne'hrild en cuanto a la búsqueda de aquel ladrón que le arrebató su brazalete años atrás, y también a recordar su nombre, del cual sólo recordaba el comienzo. En cuanto a Gloich y Link, el primero se esmeraba en enseñarle las cosas de una manera muy similar a como lo hacía su mentor cuando él era un aprendiz. En cierta forma, sentía que de esta manera podía hacer vivir en sí mismo la memoria de su mentor, a quien su corazón lo único que quería era volver a verlo una vez más. Gloich debió explicarle a Link que los lazos que lo unían a él y a su mentor se transformaron de una amistad a algo con una fuerza similar a la de una relación de padre e hijo.

-Quizás algún día lleguemos a eso – comentó Gloich –. Aunque no creo que sea pronto – bromeó.

Los cuatro se devolvieron al cuartel, al notar que ya comenzaba el atardecer. En unas horas se escondería el sol, y todos debían hacer sus propias cosas en el castillo.

Al llegar, Gloich y Hyer dejaron a los aprendices solos mientras se iban comentando sobre el lento cese de las rebeliones y el rechazo de los pueblos, como quien cuenta un chisme. A Link y Ne'hrild les llamó la atención aquella información, mas sus mentores no les permitieron saber nada, entrando a una de las oficinas del cuartel a las que no tenían permitido entrar los jóvenes aprendices.

Mientras los mentores charlaban y se encargaban de temas algunos temas oficiales del reino, los jóvenes debían dirigirse a otro entrenamiento: el de los novatos. Después de todo ellos aún no recibían su título de Cabo Mayor, por lo que los entrenamientos de novatos estaban aún en su horario. Siendo los más destacados, terminaron como unos de los peores en el entrenamiento, ya que se hallaban ambos muy cansados al momento de iniciarlo. Esto sólo provocaba un mayor rechazo por parte del resto de los novatos hacia ellos, ya que, además de la envidia que les tenían por el hecho de ser los mejores y llegar tan pronto a ser Cabos Mayores, a la hora de los entrenamientos estaban desempeñándose como novatos comunes, lo cual era interpretado por unos como un acto pedante de que no necesitaban aquel entrenamiento, y por otros como algo escandaloso, ya que unos soldados promedio serían promovidos al rango de Cabo Mayor en unos días o semanas. Tuvieron que dar muchas explicaciones a una gran cantidad de novatos envidiosos, soportar las miradas respetuosas que no deseaban de sus compañeros, y aguantar el ambiente hostil que se formaba en vestuarios y duchas estando cualquiera de los dos ahí, y que se intensificaba al estar ambos al mismo tiempo. Nacían burlas respecto al desempeño en los entrenamientos, chistes donde se reían de lo mismo y donde inventaban cosas que habrían hecho ambos para conseguir el rango, y comentarios burlescos por la relación amistosa y apegada que se formaba entre ellos. No se hicieron esperar tampoco las burlas respecto a la masculinidad de ambos tras cada ducha, aun cuando muchos de ellos no se encontraban en posición de reírse.

Ellos querían que pasaran rápidamente los días para no tener que seguir soportando aquella situación. Un día de aquellos, mientras se retiraban del vestuario, se les acercó Impa. Quería saber cómo estaba resultando el entrenamiento que les estaban dando a ambos, pero además estaba enterada del trato que les estaban dando los demás soldados, y, de hecho, suponía que ocurriría, y quería ver cómo se encontraban ambos jóvenes emocionalmente.

-Sé que esto del ejército es algo fuerte y cansador, algo que no se ve desde fuera del mismo. Por eso, quise venir a ver cómo se encontraban ustedes. Sé también que no están teniendo una muy buena convivencia con sus compañeros...

Link, quien aún no le revelaba que su nombre no era Larnoa, le explicó que a pesar de la situación, ambos tenían algunos amigos en común entre los soldados, sin embargo no tenían mucho tiempo para cultivar aquellas amistades. Luego le habló del entrenamiento y cómo habían estado progresando, lo que le produjo satisfacción a Impa, evidenciándose por la expresión de su rostro.

En ese momento Impa los dejó, pues debía encargarse de cosas importantes. Mientras se retiraba la oyeron murmurar que debía hablar con Gloich y Hyer, y que no los encontraba. Preguntó a varios soldados por su ubicación, mas nadie parecía saber dónde se encontraban. Estaba apurada y necesitaba hablar con ellos, y no quería perder la oportunidad ya que por ello no tuvo tiempo de hablar con la princesa por la mañana. Un soldado, a quien le habían comentado del apuro de la edecán, se le acercó para decirle que había oído que los Tenientes Generales se habían retirado repentinamente hacia Kakariko, por una carta que les llegó, y que se notaban preocupados.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Impa, interrogando seriamente.

-Disculpe, señora. Estaba frente a ellos cuando ocurrió, le ruego no crea que estaba husmeando – respondió el soldado, alarmado.

-Lo que me faltaba – murmuró Impa, pensando en la preocupación que según el soldado tenían Gloich y Hyer –, más problemas.

Buscó su caballo, a quien había dejado fuera del cuartel, producto de la urgencia, y salió del mercado lo más rápido que pudo, abriéndose paso entre la gente. Una vez fuera del mercado hizo galopar a su caballo a su mayor capacidad, mientras notaba cómo el campo de Hyrule se teñía de color anaranjado con el atardecer. Esperaba que se encontraran en condiciones de charlar con ella, y que su preocupación no se debiera a algo mayor.

Al llegar a Kakariko, se encontró con el pueblo en completo silencio, y sin alma alguna fuera de los hogares. Empezó a andar lento por el pueblo, y notó una carroza junto a la salida hacia la montaña, lo que le dio a entender que alguien había llegado desde las aldeas del norte.

Entró a la primera casa a su izquierda, que era donde usualmente se recibía a los extranjeros. Acertó, ya que dentro de la casa estaban Gloich y Hyer, y un hombre de edad avanzada, sentados a ambos lados de una mesa, mientras una dama preparaba algo en lo que era la cocina, junto a ellos. El hombre estaba abrigado, y se notaba de cara amistosa. Su piel morena confirmaba sus sospechas de que se trataba de un aldeano del norte, mas no creía que fuera un aldeano común y corriente. Como era usual, su intuición no le falló.

-Buenas tardes – la saludó el hombre, levantándose esforzadamente de su asiento.

Impa se acercó a él y le dio la mano, saludándolo. Se presentó y el anciano hizo lo mismo.

-Así que usted es la edecán. Creo haberla visto unas cuantas veces en Sanet – comentó el hombre –. Mi nombre es Shalev, Gran Jefe de Sanet.

Gloich y Hyer, entre tanto, se levantaron de sus asientos y saludaron a Impa.

-Estos jóvenes vinieron a recibirme, ante una carta que envié al cuartel para conversar con uno de los altos cargos.

-No fui informada de esto – contestó Impa, mirando con reproche a ambos Tenientes Generales.

-No, fue intencional que usted no se enterara. Me dijeron que usted se encontraba muy ocupada el día de hoy.

-¿Y qué hay del General del Ejército? Después de mí, él es el siguiente Oficial General.

Shalev observó a los Tenientes Generales y luego a Impa, sin estar enterado de por qué motivo no habían contactado a Reiht. Gloich y Hyer observaban con naturalidad y algo de asombro a Impa.

-¿No se ha enterado? – preguntó Gloich.

-Ah, ¿más cosas de las que no he sido informada? ¿De qué se trata esta vez? – contestó molesta.

-El General del Ejército no se encuentra en el Castillo desde ayer. Se dirigió a la Villa del Despertar, con un pequeño grupo de soldados que seleccionó, entre ellos el Teniente General Marcus – explicó Hyer, con un tono extraño en su voz. Gloich comprendía perfectamente la razón de aquel tono.

-Ya veo – respondió Impa –. Bueno, eso deja las cosas más claras. Yo también venía a hablar algo con urgencia con los Tenientes. ¿Qué vino a hacer usted, Gran Jefe?

-Es un tema bastante ligero de tratar, pero prefiero que usted discuta con sus subordinados antes, ya que se le ve tan preocupada. Para que pueda escucharme sin distraerse, ¿no? – contestó Shalev con calma –. Además, no pensaba regresar a Sanet el día de hoy. Planeaba quedarme aquí, y, es más, el hospedaje se ve muy prometedor.

-Me parece bien. Necesito informar a los Tenientes sobre ciertos asuntos, espero no le moleste.

-Para nada, esperaré aquí.

Los tres Oficiales Generales salieron de la casa, y se dirigieron a la entrada de Kakariko, para hablar a solas. Todos se miraban con preocupación; las cosas claramente no estaban bien.

-¿De qué se trata la visita del Gran Jefe?

-Es irrelevante, edecán. O, bueno, eso creemos – respondió Hyer con cierta duda en su voz. Gloich lo miró, dándole a entender con su mirada que debió haberlo dicho con otras palabras.

-Explíquenmelo más tarde. Antes de empezar con lo que vine a decirles, quiero saber qué es eso de que Reiht se dirigió a la Villa del Despertar.

Gloich pensó que, después de todo, quizás ya era hora de decirle a Impa lo de Reiht, y le dijo:

-Bueno, señora Impa, verá… Creemos que la razón por la que vino el Gran Jefe de Sanet tiene que ver con lo del General del Ejército.

-¿Y cuál sería la razón? – preguntó Impa, intentando sacar la mayor cantidad posible de información de la boca de Gloich – Y basta de formalidades, Gloich. Entiendan que a ustedes les permito llamarme por mi nombre estando solos, y no los recriminaré por llamar a los demás por sus títulos.

-Esto, Impa… – contestó Gloich – Te explicaré lo esencial. Reiht se retiró repentinamente del Castillo. Nosotros preguntamos qué era lo que ocurría, pero no nos explicó fuera de que "surgió un tema importante en el sur de Hyrule", del cual debía encargarse personalmente. Por lo mismo entendimos que no estábamos calificados para saber de qué se trataba, pudiendo ser un tema muy importante, sin embargo se llevó a Marcus con él, además de dos Generales de División y un General de Brigada, con un pequeño grupo de distintos rangos de Suboficiales. Impa – continuó tras una breve pausa –, tenemos muchos motivos para creer que Reiht no se trae algo bueno entre manos. Lamentablemente no teníamos cómo detenerlo y tampoco podíamos seguirlo, pues si no nos permitió saber el motivo de la urgencia, hacerlo habría sido una falta a su orden, lo que podría haber traído problemas.

-¿Muchos motivos? – preguntó Impa, más preocupada que antes – Gloich, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

-No lo puedo explicar ahora, pues tomará mucho tiempo, y nos está esperando el Gran Jefe de Sanet. Te lo explicaré una vez terminemos con ese tema. ¿De qué venías a hablarnos tú?

Impa estaba digiriendo la información que le estaba dando Gloich; trataba de pensar cómo podría Reiht estar tramando algo malo. Confiaba en ellos lo suficiente para creer que sus motivos debían ser válidos como para creer aquello. Tardó un poco en responderle.

-Verán, en cierta forma venía a pedirles su ayuda. Están ocurriendo cosas extrañas en todos lados, por lo que necesito que estén atentos a todo lo que ocurre; espero que lo de Reiht no sea lo que creen ustedes, y en realidad esté notando estas ocurrencias-

-O quizás sea quien las está causando – interrumpió Hyer.

Impa lo miró de reojo, y continuó hablando, ignorando aquel comentario.

-Se preguntarán de qué cosas extrañas hablo. Primero están los "avistamientos": ha llegado información, por parte de los carteros, de que en distintos lugares de Hyrule se ha visto personas encapuchadas en lugares extraños. Por ejemplo, en la Aldea Mondes, varios aldeanos le comentaron a uno de los carteros haber visto a una persona encapuchada, de pie sobre la copa de un árbol, sin moverse en lo más mínimo, y notaron que su capucha no se movía con el viento. Situaciones similares en Hazra y Afeldi. También me informaron que en Basae se han alterado por estos avistamientos, y no están permitiendo entrar a ningún forastero. Incluso se han rebelado contra los soldados de Hyrule que estaban encargados de la aldea, expulsándolos y destruyendo sus pertenencias. Pensábamos, con la princesa, que esta actitud se trataba de una reacción ante el inicio de su gobierno, por ser tan joven, sin embargo si esto vuelve a comenzar ahora, debe haber otro motivo.

-Si lo que le han contado es cierto, podría coincidir con lo que creemos nosotros respecto a Reiht. Tendremos que enviar a unas cuantas personas a que investiguen estos lugares, y que descubran quiénes son estas personas que han visto en los pueblos.

-Ustedes encárguense de organizar eso en el cuartel. Yo me quedaré con el Gran Jefe, para enterarme de lo que vino a hacer. Dijeron que era irrelevante, ¿no? No puede tomar mucho tiempo. Me juntaré con ustedes lo más pronto posible, para que me expliquen lo que creen de Reiht.

Separaron sus caminos; Impa volvió a aquella casa, mientras que los Tenientes Generales se encaminaron hacia el Castillo. Estaban llegando los últimos rayos de sol, por lo que deberían apresurarse.

Impa entró en la casa. Pudo ver a Shalev degustando una infusión que le habían preparado, y por su expresión pudo adivinar que no lo impresionó, pero le agradaba.

-Gran Jefe, ¿me explicará ahora qué lo trajo por aquí? Y, ¿por qué no fue al castillo?

-Verá, edecán, es simple. Vengo meramente a agradecer la buena actitud que ha tenido el Ejército de Hyrule con nuestro pueblo. La verdad es que no teníamos tanta confianza en la Princesa Zelda, pero resultó que nos ha dado un trato mucho mejor que aquel trato desastroso que nos dio el Rey mientras gobernaba.

Impa no entendía por qué hablaba de esa manera respecto al gobierno del Rey, pero ignoró esto para continuar oyendo lo que le decía.

-La razón por la que no fui al castillo fue por la simpleza. Además, si me dirigía hacia allá me harían esperar unos cuantos días antes de poder contactarme con algún Oficial General. Enviar una carta con urgencia los haría venir de inmediato.

-Pero, ciertamente, esto no es urgente, ¿o sí?

-Eso depende de cómo usted lo mire. Le tengo cierta información, edecán. Puede que le interese; no le conté a los Tenientes Generales, más que nada porque se trata de un rumor no confirmado, aunque existe una gran posibilidad de que sea cierto.

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó interesada.

-Verá usted, un habitante de Sanet dice haber oído una conversación entre dos de sus soldados, durante el gobierno del Rey, un poco más de dos años atrás. Se atrevió a contarlo ahora que las cosas ya se han calmado en casi todos lados.

»Se trata una conversación que se notaba secreta. El habitante de quien hablamos dice haber estado caminando fuera de una de las minas de Sanet mientras anochecía, y oyó charlar a dos soldados, tratando de que no se les oyera. Uno le pedía ayuda al otro, diciendo que unos sujetos le exigieron que consiguiera información respecto a tres objetos de los que no tenía idea. Si no se cumplía aquella petición en dos días, se encargarían de asesinarlo a sangre fría, y harían parecer que fue un accidente. Le habían mencionado que era un objeto cerca de Sanet, otro en el este de Hyrule y el último cerca del sector sur de Hyrule, pero no parecían saber de qué se trataban.

»Lo triste de esta historia es que, haciendo cálculos, alrededor de la fecha en que este joven supuestamente oyó a los soldados, ocurrió un accidente en el que falleció otro habitante de Sanet, junto con un soldado de Hyrule, pero no solo eso: el habitante de quien hablábamos en un inicio se quitó la vida unas dos semanas atrás. Por lo mismo, el resto de Sanet empezó a dudar de su cordura y, por lo mismo, de su historia.

-Pero ya que me está contando todo esto, imagino que usted no.

-Es usted brillante, señora edecán. Correcto, yo creo que aquel habitante pudo haber estado diciendo la verdad. Pero, lamentablemente, no puedo luchar contra la corriente. Solo una pequeña minoría le cree a este joven, y nadie quiere un jefe supersticioso y que cree en otras cosas que creen ellos, por lo que públicamente tampoco le creo. Por mi parte – continuó tras un suspiro – yo no haré un mayor esfuerzo en hacerla creer en esta historia; eso dependerá solamente de usted.

-Es más complejo de lo que usted cree, Gran Jefe – comentó Impa, riendo –. Con haberme contado aquello me da usted una responsabilidad, ya que depende de mí si creo aquello o no. Para mí, ahora que usted me ha confiado esta historia, yo tengo una sola posibilidad, y es creerlo. Le explico: creyéndolo me encargaré de hacer que se aumente la protección de los sectores que usted menciona. Si ocurre algo peligroso, la seguridad que le brindé al sector podría evitarlo o detenerlo, y si nada ocurre, nada se habrá perdido. Por el otro lado, si no lo creo, no haré nada al respecto, por lo que poniéndonos en el caso de que ocurra aquello que se relaciona con lo que yo no creí, se llevará a cabo, y seré responsable de no haber hecho nada por evitarlo.

-¿Qué cree usted que pudiera ocurrir, edecán?

-Lo mismo que ocurrió con aquel soldado. Accidentes premeditados, que involucran a gente inocente.

Shalev la miraba, sonriendo.

-¡No cabe duda por qué la eligieron de edecán! Es usted maravillosamente astuta e inteligente. Usted sólo me acaba de dar más confianza en la gran capacidad que posee el reinado de Hyrule.

Impa sonrió, sonrojándose mínimamente.

-Siempre habrá alguien mejor que uno, Gran Jefe, por lo que uno debe estar siempre con los ojos abiertos. Si me disculpa, debo regresar al castillo. Aún quedan muchas cosas por hacer.

-Adelante, y que las diosas la protejan – le dijo Shalev.

A Impa le llamó la atención aquella expresión.

-¿Cree usted en las diosas? – le preguntó a Shalev.

-Cuando noté que sus creencias no los hacían agresivos, empecé a creer en ellas. Y me tranquiliza mucho saber que están ahí, cuidándonos.

Impa sonrió, y se despidió. Salió rápidamente de la casa, y subió a su caballo para regresar al castillo. La luna se estaba asomando, por lo que entendió que tendría que llamarle la atención a uno de los guardias para poder entrar. Se maravilló ante la luz que expelía la luna llena, a pesar de las nubes algo oscuras que se empezaban a formar.

* * *

Quería tomar un baño para relajarse, por lo que salió de su habitación. Una sirvienta pasó corriendo frente a ella, aparentemente sin llamarle la atención su presencia en el pasillo. Empezó a caminar lentamente a través del castillo, recordando el corto camino hacia un gran baño muy ostentoso. Cuando estaba llegando al mismo, otra sirvienta pasó corriendo pero se detuvo ante la presencia de la princesa, y se le acercó

-¡Princesa! – le llamó la atención con una reverencia – Debe usted saber que algo le ocurre a su padre. Empezó a estremecerse en su lecho. ¡Acompáñeme usted a verlo, por favor!

Zelda abrió sus ojos y corrió siguiendo a la sirvienta, subiendo unas cuantas escaleras y corriendo por pasillos, hasta llegar a la habitación del Rey. Zelda se detuvo un momento antes de entrar, asustada por lo que podía ver. Buscó tranquilidad en la posibilidad de ver los ojos de su padre abiertos nuevamente, y entró.

Apenas dio el primer paso adentro, el Rey dejó de estremecerse. Luego las sirvientas dejaron escapar un grito que ahogaron rápidamente. Zelda ahogó un grito, de igual manera. Su padre se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, y la miraba fijamente. Ella comenzó a caminar lentamente, bordeando la cama de su padre, y deteniéndose al estar de su lado; el Rey no le quitaba los ojos de encima, e incluso había girado su cabeza para verla mejor.

Zelda dejó escapar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Padre, ¿me oyes? – preguntó.

El Rey asintió lentamente.

-¿Puedes hablar?

Se quedó mirándola un momento, antes de abrir su boca. Parecía asustado.

-E… – musitó el Rey – Es-to-toy… B-bien, Zel-da.

Ella comenzó a llorar. Su alegría era inmensa: por fin tenía a su padre nuevamente. La emoción no la dejaba hablar, y la alegría de la situación se transmitió a las sirvientas, quienes empezaron a llorar de igual manera. Una de las sirvientas corrió fuera de la habitación, para informar de la buena noticia a todo el castillo.

Zelda se enjugó las lágrimas, mirando por la ventana. Las nubes habían ocultado a la hermosa luna llena que decoraba la noche, pero para ella no importaba. Era la noche más feliz que había tenido en los últimos años, y el mal clima no la deprimirían.

Luego, el rey volvió a hablar.

-Zel-da, prince-sa. No sabes cu-cuánto moría por vol-ver a v-verte.

* * *

El puente comenzó a bajar. Impa se detuvo frente a él, expectante; no había razón para que lo bajaran, ya que ella no lo había llamado. Cuando terminaba de bajar, notó a Gloich y Hyer deteniéndose al otro lado del puente, mirando hacia todos lados. Dejaron de hacerlo al ver a Impa del otro lado del puente.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Están buscando algo? – preguntó Impa, extrañada.

-Perseguíamos a una persona. Fue un avistamiento; frente al castillo.


End file.
